Me salvaste la vida
by sekhoya990
Summary: Cuando Roxanne decide casarse con un hombre quien finalmente no es quien ella creia ¿podra Megamente llegar a tiempo para evitar una terrible tragedia? clasificado T por algo de violencia suave Edit: Cambio de drama a crimen por avance de la historia
1. Chapter 1

**Éste es mi primer fanfic de Megamente, por eso espero que sea de su agrado. Se me ocurrio mientras veia la parte final de la pelicula "el cadaver de la novia", si no la han visto se las recomiendo.**

**Disclaimer: Megamente y Roxanne son personajes de Dreamworks, pero Nigel Fisher es mi OC, asi que es mio**

* * *

><p>Un día de primavera en Metro Ciudad, Roxanne Ritchie se encontraba en el recientemente inaugurado banco de la ciudad junto a Hal. Pese a que era un local sumamente nuevo, de no mas de 3 meses de antigüedad, ya era uno de los mas visitados debido a su excelente servicio, y eso era de verdad una noticia, así que Roxanne fue enviada por la KMCP para tener una entrevista en exclusiva con el gerente del lugar.<p>

Se había preparado y arreglado para el momento por orden de su jefe y estuvieron allí desde temprano, cuando la gente empezó a llegar, lamentablemente, el gerente en ese momento estaba en un viaje de negocios, así que Roxanne no podría hacer su entrevista hasta por lo menos 2 semanas después. Lamentaba tener que llegar con esa noticia, y se le veía decepcionada, pero Hal, como siempre, intento animarla.

Hal: Anímate Roxie, ¿quién necesita a un aburrido gerente de banco? Si no está él se lo pierde

Roxanne: Si, creo que tienes razón. Mejor volvamos, tengo que decirle a mi jefe que no pude conseguir la entrevista

Hombre: Disculpe señorita, si quiere yo podría dársela

Roxanne se volteo, y ahí pudo ver a un hombre de aspecto elegante, vestido con el uniforme de los que atendían las cajas. Lucia mayor que ella, quizás hasta 10 años mas, tenia el cabello de un color castaño claro y rizado, el que le llegaba hasta el cuello, con ojos azules como los suyos y parecía que estaba recién afeitado, porque no tenia un solo vello en la cara. Le sonrió amablemente y se presento.

Hombre: Perdón, por poco se me olvida, me llamo Nigel Fisher, pero puede llamarme solo Nigel. Trabajo en el banco desde que lo abrieron, así que llevo el mismo tiempo que el gerente, si gusta puede entrevistarme

Hal: Lo siento amigo, pero Roxie y yo ya nos...

Roxanne: Anda Hal, es mejor que nada –lo mira-. Aceptamos, ¿cuándo cree que podríamos tenerla?

Nigel: ¿Qué tal ahora mismo? Le diré a mi amigo Evan que me cubra por un rato

Roxanne: Genial, llamare a mi jefe y se lo diré –saca su celular-. Hal, ten lista la cámara, no tardare mucho

Hal: Si claro, como digas –piensa:- Este tipo no me da buena espina, es demasiado perfecto, espero que la entrevista no sea muy larga

Una vez que se alistaron, los tres se fueron a la oficina del gerente del banco, ya que Nigel tenia la llave al ser un empleado de confianza. Roxanne lucia bastante entusiasmada con cada respuesta que le daba, pero Hal no entendía por que, todo de lo que hablaba era de cómo llego al puesto que tenia, el cual tampoco era la gran cosa, de cómo el y el gerente se habían hecho amigos en poco tiempo y todas esas cosas. El pobre camarógrafo sostenía la cámara, esperando a que el tipo se callara de una vez por todas, y una vez cumplida la hora, por fin pudo apagarla.

Roxanne (mirando a la cámara): Bueno, y ese ha sido el señor Nigel Fisher, que nos muestra el éxito que ha tenido el banco y los muchos clientes frecuentes que ha logrado obtener incluso siendo tan nuevo, de seguro en el futuro tendrá una nueva sucursal, lo cual no seria extraño. Soy Roxanne Ritchie, reportando desde el centro de la ciudad –hace un gesto y Hal apaga la cámara- Le agradecemos su tiempo Nigel, pero lo dejamos volver a su trabajo, de seguro tiene mucho que hacer –se levanta-

Nigel: Bueno, lamentablemente si, pero estaba pensando en que es una pena que ya no nos veamos, de verdad fue muy agradable conversar contigo, me gustaría que mas tarde pudiéramos reunirnos y tomar un café o algo ¿a que hora almuerzas?

Roxanne: A las dos de la tarde

Nigel: Que curioso, también yo ¿te parece buena idea?

Roxanne: Claro que si, nos veremos en el café que esta a un par de cuadras de aquí

Nigel: Bien, hasta entonces Roxanne

Hal: Como sea, ya debemos irnos

Roxanne y Hal regresaron a la estación. No entendía por que, pero se había sentido muy bien al estar con un hombre tan atento, pero aun estaba preocupada, era claro que el no debía tener idea de su "relación" con Metro Man, así que para evitar que el héroe tuviera celos de el, se lo explicaría cuando se reunieran, y lo que mas esperaba era que otro de los planes de Megamente que la incluyeran a ella no interfiriera con sus los suyos propios.

Increíblemente, el villano azul parecía estar portándose bien, ya que hacia días que no había sido raptada otra vez. Roxanne estaba aliviada por eso, pero a la vez pensaba que quizás esto solo significaba un plan a mayor escala, ya que la ultima vez que había estado sin ser raptada por tantos días seguidos, Megamente había creado un ejercito de robots que marcharon por toda la ciudad y por poco pisaron a alguien. Afortunadamente, Metro Man llego antes de que eso pasara, y el villano permaneció en la cárcel por un buen tiempo hasta su próximo plan.

Roxanne esperaba que algo como eso no fuera a repetirse, al menos por esta vez, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando todos empezaron a irse para comer, así que se alisto para reunirse con Nigel, quien ya no tardaría en llegar al café.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llego, Nigel le hizo señas desde una mesa que estaba al fondo, y ella estaba feliz de verlo, así que sin mas fue acompañarlo.<p>

Roxanne: Hola Nigel, disculpa si te hice esperar

Nigel: No, discúlpame tu a mi, el lugar estaba tan lleno que fue la única mesa que encontré

Roxanne: No, esta bien, esta tan apartada que de seguro nadie me vera para pedirme un autógrafo

Nigel: Olvidaba que eres famosa en la ciudad, no me extraña, eres muy buena en tu trabajo

Roxanne: La mayor parte de mi fama se debe a los raptos de Megamente, los he tenido que soportar los últimos cuatro años, y la verdad deje de asustarme luego de uno o dos, le he dicho que es muy predecible, pero no parece molestarle

Nigel: Por ahora no he sabido de nada relacionado con el, creo que se esta reformando

Roxanne: No lo creo, de seguro ha de estar planeando algo grande, lo conozco muy bien

Estuvieron hablando un rato, tomaron el un café y ella un te helado. Comieron y aunque no se dieron cuenta, ambos ya debían volver a trabajar. Roxanne se lo había pasado tan bien que decidió proponer una segunda reunión en ese mismo lugar al otro día. Nigel acepto, y ambos volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas mas tarde, como era fin de semana, Roxanne propuso un paseo por el parque, ya que le traía lindos recuerdos de los paseos que daba con su madre antes de que ella y su padre se mudaran al campo para poder alejarse un poco del bullicio de la ciudad.<p>

Nigel y ella caminaban cerca de un pequeño lago y llevaban una cesta de picnic para el almuerzo. Lo consideraban una buena forma de despejar sus mentes de la semana tan ocupada que habían tenido. El día estaba agradable, ya que el clima estaba empezando a ponerse mas cálido, y Roxanne sacaba las cosas de la cesta cuando a Nigel le sonó su celular.

Nigel: -suspira- Lo siento Roxanne, me acaban de llamar del trabajo

Roxanne: Yo pensé que tenias los fines de semana libres

Nigel: Así es, pero hoy llego mucha gente y necesitan personal, pero te prometo volver en un par de horas

Roxanne: De acuerdo, te veré entonces

La reportera se quedo sola, y decidió comer lo que había llevado para que no se desperdiciara, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo, de pronto sintió unos pasos detrás de ella antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

><p>No sabia cuanto había pasado, pero era obvio que ya no estaba en el parque. Estaba de nuevo con la bolsa apestosa sobre su cabeza y amarrada a una silla, y apenas se despertó escucho los típicos ruidos que le decían que estaba en la guarida de Megamente. Suspiro y se preparo para la rutina de siempre, y luego, una pesada mano de metal le saco de una sola vez la bolsa que le tapaba la vista. Lo primero que vio fue el respaldo de una gran silla, justo antes de que esta se volteara, mostrando al villano azul sentado en ella.<p>

Megamente (con un cerebot en su regazo): Señorita Ritchie, ha pasado tiempo sin vernos

Roxanne: Así había sido para mi alegría, ahora dime ¿cuál es tu brillante plan para esta vez? No sueles estar quieto tanto tiempo a menos que sea algo grande

Megamente: Ciertamente así es señorita, lo que planeo esta vez me asegura...

Roxanne: "...destruir por fin a Metro Man, apoderarme de Metrocidad, ser el supremo gobernante del lugar y por fin dejar de ser tan predecible"

Megamente: Muy bien pensado, salvo por la ultima parte ¿cómo fue que lo supo?

Roxanne (sarcástica): Adiviné. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría poder volver con... –escucha un ruido- Ah, creo que ya no tendré que esperar

Metro Man: -llega luego de atravesar el techo- ¡Megamente!

Megamente: ¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Cómo es que todos siempre saben de mis planes?

Servil: Le dije que debimos haber cambiado de guarida el mes pasado, así Metro Man no nos encontraría

Megamente: Debiste habérmelo recordado, así que realmente es tu culpa

Servil: ¿Por qué siempre me culpa a mi?

La discusión hubiera seguido, pero Metro Man pudo deshacerse de el con solo un certero golpe en la cara, el cual lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la guarida. Servil hizo que los cerebots lo ayudaran, pero Metro Man lo tomo del cuello de su traje antes de que estos pudieran responder, y atontado y con un ojo morado fue que lo llevo de vuelta a la prisión, donde sabrían que hacer con el, al menos hasta su siguiente escape. Llevo a Roxanne de vuelta a su casa, y ella estuvo a punto de decirle que prefería ir al parque para esperar a Nigel, pero decidió esperar, al menos hasta idear un modo de decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien, aunque no fuera nada serio por ahora.

Era evidente por lo oscuro que estaba que había estado inconsciente por un buen rato. Llamo a Nigel para disculparse y el le dijo que podrían reunirse en unos días después de trabajar, ya que el quería preguntarle algo. Roxanne se emociono, pero luego se dio cuenta de que apenas había pasado un tiempo, posiblemente solo era un favor o algo, pero si era eso ¿por qué no se lo decía por teléfono? Estuvo pensando eso un minuto cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Nigel: ¿Roxanne? ¿Sigues ahí?

Roxanne: Ah, si... sigo aquí, lo siento... De acuerdo, te veo el martes para que hablemos ¿te parece bien?

Nigel: De acuerdo, hasta entonces –cuelga-

Estaba feliz de que Nigel no se hubiera enojado, le hubiera dicho lo del rapto, pero no era algo tan importante considerando las veces que había pasado. Estaba molesta, ya que de no ser por Megamente, su cita no habría acabado así... un momento ¿cita? ¿De verdad ya consideraba a Nigel algo mas que un amigo? Se sonrojo un poco con esa idea tan boba, era claro que era solo eso, su amigo, como lo eran Hal y Metro Man, pero por otro lado, nunca había sido tan confidente con un amigo. Sonrió pensando en la clase de pregunta que de seguro le haría, y pensó que si era lo que ella pensaba, dependiendo de cómo se sintiera, sabría exactamente que hacer. Mientras tanto, la pobre estaba muy cansada, decidió dormir para poder despejar un poco su mente.

* * *

><p>El martes llego por fin. Roxanne sintió que ese día había pasado mas lento de lo que ella sentía a menudo, y una vez que dejo a Hal en su casa, decidió partir para ver a Nigel.<p>

Roxanne: Hasta mañana Hal

Hal: Oye Roxie, quería saber si quieres acompañarme un rato, podríamos rentar una película o algo, no tengo nada mas que hacer y pensé que...

Roxanne: Lo siento Hal, voy a reunirme con Nigel ahora, tal vez en otra ocasión

Hal (celoso): Oh, esta bien, pero si te aburres de estar con el, no tengo problema en que vengas

Roxanne: Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, adiós –se va-

Hal: -patea una lata- De nuevo ese idiota de "don perfectos modales", apuesto a que se divertiría mas conmigo, la verdad no se que le ve –entra al edificio-

Poco antes del anochecer, Roxanne llego a la cafetería donde se había reunido con Nigel la primera vez. Lo encontró sentado en una mesa cercana a la ventana, y se alegro mucho de verlo.

Nigel: Roxanne, me da gusto verte, quería hablar contigo

Roxanne (mas seria): -se sienta- ¿Ocurre algo?

Nigel: Claro que no, es que te quería preguntar algo, espero que no te parezca incomodo

Roxanne: Eso depende, pero dilo, me mata la curiosidad

Nigel: Bueno, no se si estarás de acuerdo, pero por lo menos yo he pensando que en estas semanas me he divertido mucho contigo. Eres muy simpática y además muy lista, y quería saber si...

Roxanne: Vamos dilo

Nigel: -saca una caja de su chaqueta- Quería saber si te gustaría ser mi novia –la abre y se ve que es un collar-

Roxanne no sabia que decir, y luego de unos segundos lo asimilo y respondió con un si rotundo. Ya sabia muy bien que Nigel era el hombre indicado para ella. Lo abrazo y luego dejo que le pusiera el collar, el cual era de perlas, y se le veía hermoso.

El resto de la noche se paso muy rápido de lo bien que se lo pasaron entre los dos, pero se hizo tarde, y al otro día ambos debían levantarse temprano. Nigel llevo a Roxanne a su casa, y esa noche, ella se durmió con una sonrisa, pensando en lo que pasaría en su futuro...

...claro que, ella no sabia que era lo que realmente podría ocurrir desde ahora.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento si Megamente no tuvo mucha participacion en este capítulo, les prometo que eso cambiará a partir del segundo<strong>

**Dejen review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, hoy se cumple 1 año desde que Megamente fue estrenada en los cines de Estados Unidos, asi que creo que ya debe faltar poco para la secuela.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos meses desde esa noche, y pese a todo, la vida para Roxanne no había cambiado en gran medida, salvo porque ahora Megamente ya no la raptaba con tanta frecuencia, pero se debía mayormente a que como ahora visitaba a Nigel, su nuevo novio, en su casa, era mas difícil para el villano cabezón poder encontrarla. No fue un gran problema al comienzo, pero conforme pasaban los días y las semanas, ya empezaba a ser preocupante.<p>

Megamente se encontraba en su guarida, afinando los toques de una nueva maquina para poder destruir a Metro Man, y estaba tratando de conectar dos cables con mucho cuidado y muy concentrado cuando los pesados y rápidos pasos de dos pies de metal que venían corriendo lo hicieron soltar ambos cables, y por poco causa un peligroso corto circuito.

Servil: -llega corriendo- Señor, tenemos un problema

Megamente (molesto): -se saca ambas gafas protectoras- Servil, espero que sea importante, casi nos quedamos sin electricidad –mira a todos lados-. ¿Y dónde esta Roxanne? Se suponía que irías por ella

Servil: A eso me refiero, no pude encontrarla, ya busque por todos lados

Megamente: ¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro de que buscaste bien?

Servil: Si, ya vi en su trabajo, en su casa, y a los lugares donde acostumbra a ir, pero nada

Megamente: Esto no es bueno, ¿qué tal si le paso algo malo?

Servil: Tal vez esta de viaje, no hay que pensar que pudiera estar en problemas

Megamente: Ya han pasado meses Servil, además, la hemos visto en las noticias, es obvio que sigue en la ciudad. Vamos, iremos a buscarla los dos, ten listo tu disfraz

Servil: Si señor

Ambos amigos fueron a la ciudad disfrazados para no llamar la atención, y lograron llegar al edificio donde Roxanne vivía, esperando poder encontrarla ahí.

Megamente, quien iba disfrazado como un hombre joven y alto, de piel oscura, cabello negro y de traje, ademas de sus típicos ojos verdes, se puso a esperar sentado en una parada de autobuses que estaba apenas a unos metros, junto a Servil, que uso la apariencia de un chico de cabello rubio, piel trigueña, vestido con camiseta y jeans, y con sus vivos ojos color avellana.

Megamente: Estate atento Servil, Roxanne podría llegar pronto ¿tienes el spray listo?

Servil: Aquí lo tengo

Megamente: Recuerda apuntarlo bien, la ultima vez casi te noqueaste a ti mismo

Servil: –la ve- Señor, ahí viene

Megamente: -ve a Nigel- Aguarda ¿quién es ese que va con ella?

Servil: No tengo idea, quizás sea su hermano o un amigo

El villano en parte pensó lo mismo, pero le dio una extraña puntada de celos el ver a Roxanne con ese tipo, y por lo visto no parecía pasarlo mal con el. Ella estaba sujeta a su brazo mientras ambos caminaban, y una vez habiendo llegado a la puerta del edificio, se dieron un beso antes de separarse. Megamente ahora sintió algo de rabia además de los celos, y no tenia ni idea de por que le pasaba eso, pero la voz de su amigo lo saco de esos pensamientos.

Servil: Señor, el tipo ya se va, ¿deberíamos ir por la señorita Ritchie ahora?

Megamente: ¿Uh? Si... creo que si... ve por ella, yo volveré a la guarida a terminar la maquina –se va-

Servil obedeció, así que siguió a Roxanne y luego de apagar su disfraz entro a su departamento para noquearla con el spray, pero una vez que cayo dormida en sus brazos, empezó a pensar en ella y en ese hombre, y de camino a la guarida, se pregunto por que su amo y mejor amigo se puso así de raro cuando los vio juntos, si hacia años que solo la consideraba como una carnada para atraer al héroe.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llego a la guarida, puso a Roxanne en la silla de siempre y con la bolsa en su cabeza. Megamente ya estaba en la suya, pero esta vez no parecía tan en su <em>personaje <em>como de costumbre, pero por el bien de su plan, prefirió dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hacia un rato, aunque algo lo tentaba a preguntarle sobre el, así que tomo aire e ideo una forma de hacerlo. Apenas empezó a despertarse, Servil destapo su cara y Megamente pensaba en darse vuelta, tratando de actuar normal, pero a Metro Man ese día se le ocurrió llegar antes, y sin que el pudiera decirle nada a la chica, el otro ya había atravesado su techo.

Roxanne: Ah, Metro Man

Metro Man: No tengas miedo Roxie, te sacare de aquí en un segundo

Roxanne: No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, tomate tu tiempo

Megamente: -se levanta- ¿Con que piensas arruinar mi plan de nuevo, verdad? ¡Servil, ten lista mi trampa mortal!

Servil (viendo los controles): Se esta calentando, estará lista en cinco minutos

Megamente: ¿Qué? ¡Servil, ya te he dicho que tengas las maquinas listas!

Servil: Tal vez debería hacer una que se pueda conectar ¿no lo ha pensando?

Megamente (frustrado): -se lleva una mano a la cara- Muy bien, no importa ¡en solo cinco minutos, Metro Man estará...! –recibe un fuerte golpe que lo manda lejos-

Servil: ¡Cerebots! ¡Papi necesita ayuda!

Una horda de unos veinte robots apareció de la nada y trataron de acorralar al héroe, pero el logro deshacerse de cada uno de solo un golpe, aunque por cada uno que tiraba, llegaba otro en su lugar. Megamente se levanto y quedo solo con un moretón pequeño en su cara, pese al increíble golpe que le había llegado. Vio la pantalla de la trampa, y solo quedaban treinta segundos para estar lista. De un silbido, hizo que varios cerebots guiaran a Metro Man hacia ella.

La trampa era en realidad una catapulta, y una vez que el se pusiera de pie en una especie de tapete, seria disparado al espacio, por lo que el villano pensó que así no lo vería en algún tiempo, pero uno de los ciborgs empezó a morder uno de los bordes de la maquina, así que Megamente debió ir a detenerlo, pero sin darse cuenta se paro sobre el tapete, este se activo y salió disparado, atravesando el mismo agujero por donde Metro Man había entrado. Al final no acabo en el espacio, sino que, como una mala broma del destino, aterrizo de manera brusca justo en medio de la prisión, siendo atrapado y esposado por varios guardias, pero varios de ellos se sorprendieron al ver que no tenia un rasguño, solo había quedado mareado, adolorido y humillado.

De vuelta en la guarida, Servil trato de calmar a los cerebots, que culpaban de todo al que no pudo controlar su apetito. Mientras, Metro Man desato a Roxanne y la llevo de inmediato a su casa, y al pasar por la prisión y ver que Megamente había aterrizado allí, ambos no pudieron evitar reírse de lo irónico que era eso.

A Megamente no le importo, además de que para esa noche, mientras todos dormían, Servil llego en el auto invisible para sacarlo de ahí. Hizo explotar una de las paredes, activando una alarma y sacando a su amo de ahí antes de que alguien los viera. Para cuando los guardias llegaron, todo lo que encontraron fue un enorme hoyo y la celda de Megamente vacía.

* * *

><p>Roxanne despertó esa mañana sintiéndose cansada. El día anterior había empezado muy bien, pero luego haber tenido que volver a ser parte de otro odioso rapto no fue la cosa mas agradable, pero en el fondo, no dejaba de preguntarse si Megamente había sobrevivido a esa fuerte caída. No lo había pensando en ese momento, pero luego recordó que lo habían visto caminando junto a varios guardias, así que en realidad no le había pasado nada.<p>

No sabia por que se sentía aliviada, el no era mas que una de las partes fastidiosas de su vida, así que no debería importarle lo que le pasara. Se sentía feliz de por fin tener a alguien normal que la hiciera olvidarse por un momento de estar en medio de las peleas entre el héroe de la ciudad y el villano al cual siempre le fallaban sus planes. Se apresuro para irse a trabajar, pero en las noticias de la mañana en una estación que era rival de la suya, escucho que Megamente había escapado de la prisión muy tarde en la noche, así que pensó mejor en prepararse, porque quizás debería soportar otro espectáculo ese mismo día.

* * *

><p>El villano azul estaba en su guarida, ya con su moretón casi desaparecido y todo su cuerpo ya libre de ese dolor que sintió por la fuerte caída. Servil estaba aliviado al verlo mejor, y todo seria normal, salvo porque había estado muy callado desde que llegaron en la madrugada, cuando lo habitual era que no dejara de hablar sobre como hacer su siguiente plan todavía mejor y menos propenso a una falla. No le había querido decir nada a su amigo, pero se había sentido extraño desde que vio a Roxanne con ese tipo, pero ahora no solo sentía celos, sino que además sentía que su cara le era muy familiar. No sabia por que, pero tenia la impresión de haberlo visto antes en otro lugar.<p>

Odiaba su mala suerte, era capaz de recordar algoritmos largos y complejos y combinaciones infinitas del valor de pi, pero no podía recordar un simple rostro. Sabia que no podría estar tranquilo hasta saber su nombre, solo así podría quizás recordar de donde lo conocía, pero quizás Roxanne se molestaría por meterse de esa forma en su vida, o peor, de saber que la había seguido hasta su casa.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una brillante idea, y por primera vez desde hacia horas, apareció una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Se levanto de su cama y fue con Servil, casi resbalando por estar usando pantuflas, pero apenas llego con el tomo aire y le hablo.

Megamente: Servil, código: saca al _spybot_

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamemento la demora, pero a falta de inspiracion necesite algo mas de tiempo para idear un buen cpaitulo, espero no les moleste y disfruten del tercero cap.**

* * *

><p>Roxanne estaba llegando a su trabajo, cruzando los dedos para que este día pudiera ser tranquilo, y todo parecía bien, la única excepción era que Hal no dejaba de preguntarle cada cinco minutos si estaba bien, ya que había sabido de lo del ultimo rapto, además de la maquina que había salido defectuosa y todo eso. La reportera le debió aclarar varias veces a su camarógrafo que se encontraba bien, que en realidad el que acabo peor luego de todo eso había sido Megamente.<p>

Hal: Quizás eso le enseñe a ese fenómeno a no molestar a chicas indefensas

Roxanne: Oye, ¿cómo que indefensa?

Hal: Ah... no, no me refería a ti Roxie, quiero decir... chicas indefensas en apariencia, pero que pueden ser muy fuertes si lo amerita la ocasión...

Roxanne: Bueno, te lo creeré, tan solo espero que hoy todo salga bien, y no acabe noqueada apenas llegue a casa

Hal: Yo puedo protegerte si quieres, acabo de tomar lecciones de karate, ya veras que nadie se meterá contigo si estoy cerca –se pone a lanzar patadas y tira una planta con su maceta-. ¿Ya ves? Descuida, lo limpiare

Roxanne (sarcástica): Gracias, ya me siento mas segura

El día pudo transcurrir normalmente, y de hecho mas tranquilo de lo usual, y como habían habido pocas noticias, pudo llegar a casa un par de horas mas temprano, y en su puerta se encontró con Nigel, quien le llevaba un ramo de flores, ya que se acababan de cumplir dos meses exactos desde que decidieron ser novios.

Roxanne lo recibió con un beso, y estaba feliz de verlo, especialmente luego de un día tan aburrido en el trabajo y un fastidioso rapto el día anterior.

Roxanne: -toma el ramo y huele las flores- Son hermosas, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Yo pensé que saldrías hasta mas tarde

Nigel: Están remodelando el banco, lo están haciendo mas grande para recibir a mas gente, así que nos dieron un par de semanas libres a los empleados

Roxanne: Que suerte, me encantaría tener dos semanas libres, tal vez tomarme un tiempo lejos del trabajo y de ese molesto villano me vengan bien

Nigel: Quería saber si te interesaba salir a caminar, hace un día muy bonito y es temprano

Roxanne: De acuerdo

La pareja salió, y detrás de ellos, en el mismo escondite de la otra vez, estaban Megamente y Servil, muy ocultos hasta que se disfrazaran.

El villano cabezón estaba muy orgulloso de su ultimo invento, el cual sabia que podría serles muy útil con ese tipo que estaba con Roxanne; se trataba de un pequeño robot espía o _spybot_, el cual tenia mucha mas tecnología que un cerebot y estaba compactada en un cuerpo diminuto, el cual era igual en apariencia a una mosca. Por fuera llevaba una cámara integrada que le permitía guardar mas de 200 horas de video en su interior, y al igual que una mosca, podía posarse en cualquier superficie sin importar que esta fuera vertical, horizontal o estuviera de cabeza, y lo mejor de todo, era que de verdad podía pasar por un insecto cualquiera, así que podía ser usado sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

Servil: Un invento genial señor, ¿lo usamos ya?

Megamente: Todavía no, sigamos un poco a esos dos, ahí sabremos cuando será apropiado hacerlo

Ambos activaron sus relojes, y decidieron usar nuevas apariencias esta vez, en el remoto caso de que Roxanne o Nigel los hubieran visto la otra vez y los reconocieran, pero aunque fuera remoto, no quisieron arriesgarse.

El villano esta vez tomo el aspecto de un hombre mayor, de barba blanca y calvo, de camisa blanca, pantalón beige con tirantes, sombrero y bastón, junto con sus ojos verdes, mientras que Servil tomo el de un hombre algo mas joven, de cabello negro, bigote, cejas pobladas, vestido con camisa y jeans, además de sus bonitos ojos pardos. De esa forma, pasarían desapercibidos donde fuera que los siguieran.

Ambos llegaron hasta el parque que estaba cerca, con los amigos encubiertos a algunos metros detrás de ellos, que actuaban lo mas natural posible.

Se detuvieron en un carrito de helados y ambos pidieron un cono de chocolate, y se sentaron en una banca cerca de ellos. Megamente y Servil se sentaron en una que estaba justo al lado, y evitaban mirarlos por demasiado tiempo, sino, seguramente Roxanne podría sospechar que eran ellos.

Megamente se olvido por un segundo de lo que venían a hacer, y por el corto momento que miraba a Nigel, de verdad que no dejaba de sentir unos celos enormes, pero lo que mas le extraño fue que se empezó a imaginar esa misma escena, pero con el en lugar de Nigel, así, como era en realidad, sin disfraz ni nada que lo ocultara. No entendía por que se formo esa imagen en su mente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello, hasta que algo l saco de sus pensamientos, y era el pequeño robot que noto que tenia en la mano, así que se levanto, seguido por Servil, y ambos hicieron como que pasaban por en frente de ellos de forma normal, y justo ahí, soltó al pequeño androide, el cual se poso en la espalda de Nigel y se aferró fuerte a el. Una vez colocado el artefacto, se fueron de allí, y luego se sintieron lo bastante lejos de ellos como para hablar sin problemas.

Servil: Señor, ¿cree que el _spybot _funcionara bien?

Megamente: ¿Pero como preguntas eso? Claro que funcionara, recuerda que yo lo hice. Ahora, debemos llegar pronto a la guarida y esperar a que el tipo ese llegue a su casa, quizás ahí podamos tener algún indicio de quien es en realidad

Se apresuraron en volver, y una vez adentro y con sus aspectos normales, Megamente se sentó en frente de la enorme pantalla conformada por varias pequeñas que estaba en su guarida. Servil decidió ir por algunas donas y café, ya que sospechaba que su amo se quedaría un buen rato ahí, como solía hacerlo siempre, y no se equivoco, habían pasado dos horas y los dos seguían fuera, como si no se fijaran del tiempo que había pasado.

El villano se quedo observando a la pareja, con alguna esperanza de oír el nombre del tipo, pero increíblemente no lo había podido escuchar en todo ese tiempo, solo escuchaba a Roxanne llamarlo "amor" o "cariño", pero nunca por ningún nombre, y eso ya lo estaba molestando.

De pronto, cerro los ojos e imagino a Roxanne hablándole a el de esa manera tan dulce y a el respondiéndole de la misma forma. Los abrió de nuevo y trato de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, pero no podía evitar esos pensamientos raros cada vez que los veía juntos. Quizás el café estaba tan tibio que ya le estaba dando sueño, o quizás las donas tenían tanta azúcar que lo hacían pensar tonterías. Si, sabia que eran explicaciones tontas, pero no quería pensar en ninguna otra posibilidad, y era la verdad, solo que no se atrevía a admitirlo.

De pronto, pudo ver que ambos se dirigían de vuelta al departamento de Roxanne, y apenas Nigel la dejo en la puerta del edificio, vio como empezaba a recorrer parte del mismo camino de vuelta, luego tomo un autobús, el cual lo dejo en una parte un tanto alejada, y cuando se bajo, recorrió unas calles hasta una casa, la cual era muy bella, y tenia aspecto de ser muy acogedora, además de que se veía grande. A Megamente le hubiera extrañado como podía pagarla si era un simple cajero de banco si hubiera sabido que a eso se dedicaba.

Se apresuro en llamar a Servil para que lo ayudara a buscar cualquier cosa que quizás le dijeran quien era, y se mantuvieron pendientes de la pantalla, pero todo parecía normal, por dentro no era una casa muy especial, mas allá de lo linda que era, pero no perdieron la esperanza y siguieron observando. Paso un rato y nada, hasta que finalmente el _spybot _voló lejos de Nigel, hasta una puerta que se encontraba lejos de la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba visiblemente cerrada con llave, como queriendo esconder algo a todos los que lo visitaran. Lo bueno, es que por abajo tenia un pequeño espacio por el cual pudo caber perfectamente, y entro a la habitación, la cual estaba tan oscura que no se alcanzo a ver nada de nada, todo se quedo negro, y por un segundo, Megamente creyó que había habido una falla.

Servil: Aguarde señor, parece que solo hace falta luz, el audio aun se encuentra bien, y nada nos asegura que el video este averiado

Megamente: Si, tienes razón, solo queda esperar que abra la puerta y encienda alguna luz, aquí podría haber algo importante

Y luego, como si lo hubiera escuchado, Nigel fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, iluminándose un poco con la luz que venia de afuera, y luego encendió una lámpara, que dio a entender que estaba tan oscura porque no tenia ninguna ventana, y que era una habitación pequeña, como del tamaño de un baño. Pero luego, el pequeño robot se paseo por el lugar, dando a conocer todo lo que había en ella. El villano y su amigo se quedaron boquiabiertos y helados por un segundo; lo que había en la habitación era una colección de cuchillos, armas, sogas, cadenas y demás cosas, además de recortes de periódico donde aparecía en todos la misma foto, que era la de una mujer joven y muy bonita, la cual había sido asesinada según lo que ahí se leía.

Miraban todo eso a medida que el robot se paseaba por las cosas, asustándose por todo lo que veían, pero finalmente, Nigel vio al androide, y como su aspecto era idéntico al de una mosca, obviamente lo confundió con una y lo aplasto con un matamoscas, destruyendo su cámara y haciendo que en la pantalla solo se pudiera ver estática. Por suerte, el video había quedado grabado en la computadora de la guarida, así que ya tenían un registro.

Megamente no podía creer todo eso, no entendía por que el novio de Roxanne tenia todas esas cosas en su casa, como las de un asesino que se enorgullecía de su crimen, y lo que era peor, que pretendía cometer mas. Lucia y se comportaba como un hombre normal, y Roxanne estaba muy feliz a su lado, pero evidentemente ella no debía tener idea de todo lo que tenia en su casa pese a que ya lo había visitado antes ahí, y no tenia idea de que hacer, ya que si le decía algo, no solo no le creería, sino que querría matarlo por seguirla a ella y luego grabarlo a el estando en su casa. Todo lo que podía hacer era mostrarle el video, así que lo paso a un disco de inmediato, y apenas lo tuvo, lo guardo y fue directo al auto invisible, pero Servil lo detuvo.

Servil: Señor, espere, ¿qué le dirá a la señorita Ritchie cuando le de el disco?

Megamente: ¿Cómo que qué le diré? Pues la verdad, ella debe saber que su novio podría ser un asesino

Servil: ¿Y que hará si no le cree?

Megamente: Crucemos los dedos para que por lo menos esta vez lo haga, sino, podría correr peligro

Megamente se fue de inmediato en el auto, y paso por la calle lo mas rápido que pudo y tratando de no chocar a nadie. El camino le pareció mas largo esta vez, pero apenas llego al edificio donde Roxanne vivía, entro apresurado, pero como no llevaba disfraz, todos los que estaban ahí gritaron y trataron de salir corriendo, mientras que un par se desmayaron. Carlos, el portero del edificio, quiso llamar a la policía, pero cuando marco el numero, todo lo que logro fue recibir un disparo y quedar reducido a un cubo brillante y azul. Todos se asustaron mas de lo que estaban, pero el villano intento calmarlos, y colgó el teléfono, para evitar que alguien en la jefatura escuchara el alboroto y llegaran al lugar.

Megamente: No se asusten por favor, solo esta deshidratado, con algo de agua volverá a la normalidad –sube corriendo las escaleras-

Se fue de allí, dejando al pequeño grupo de gente en el vestíbulo asustados, pero además extrañados de que esta vez el villano no intentara nada.

Como pudo llego hasta la puerta del departamento donde ella vivía, aun con el disco a salvo dentro de su capa. Recobro el aliento luego de todo lo que corrió para llegar, y toco como loco el timbre, esperando que Roxanne lo escuchara pronto, y así lo hizo, así que fue rápido a la puerta, pensando en quien podría tener la urgencia de verla. Vio por la mirilla, y se sorprendió al verlo a el, ya que normalmente era Servil el que iba a buscarla para cuando había algún rapto agendado.

Roxanne (molesta y sorprendida): ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y para que plan ridículo me necesitas ahora?

Megamente: Roxanne, esto es serio, necesito hablar contigo

Roxanne: De acuerdo, ¿pero que es lo que pasa?

Megamente: Es sobre tu novio, me pareció familiar, así que hice un robot para que lo siguiera y grabara lo necesario para saber quien era, y descubrí una habitación en su casa que era muy extraña, llena de cosas que parecían de un asesino o algo así. Servil y yo no tenemos idea de quien pueda ser ni por que tiene todo eso, pero...

Roxanne: Espera, espera... ¿quieres decir que lo seguiste hasta su casa, lo grabaste y además husmeaste en una de sus habitaciones?

Megamente: Pues no exactamente, solo veía lo que el _spybot _podía ver, y además, tengo el video aquí guardado –saca el disco y se lo enseña-. Necesito que lo veas, para que me creas, ese tipo podría ser peligroso

Roxanne: De verdad eres increíble, por lo visto no soportas que no este disponible para tus tontos planes, y para eso ideas toda una mentira para evitar que este con alguien que posiblemente evite todo eso

Megamente: Por favor Roxanne, tienes que creerme, quizás tu vida corra peligro

Roxanne: -toma el disco- Sin duda tantos golpes que Metro Man te ha dado ya te revolvieron el cerebro, el es un buen hombre, y es normal, ya estoy cansada de tener que soportar tus espectáculos y demás tonterías

Megamente: ¿Al menos considerarías verlo? Por favor, si no quedas convencida entonces no te molestare mas, lo prometo

Roxanne: -da un suspiro de frustración- De acuerdo, lo veré, pero como se que no habrá nada en el, luego quiero que te vayas y no nos sigas causando problemas

Megamente: Lo prometo

Roxanne cerro la puerta y lo dejo esperando afuera. Se dirigió a su computadora e introdujo el disco, donde solo había un único archivo de video, pero apenas lo puso, no pudo ver ninguna imagen ni nada, solo escucho ruido de autos pasando y luego de alguien subiéndose en un autobús. El archivo estaba en un formato que solo permitía reproducir el audio, mientras que solo se veía la pantalla en negro. No necesito ver mas, así que fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, donde Megamente esperaba muy nervioso.

Megamente: ¿Qué paso? ¿Pudiste verlo?

Roxanne: No, solo pude oírlo, y la verdad ni siquiera escuche todo, solo era ruido de fondo. Créeme, por un segundo hasta considere creerte, pero al ver eso me di cuenta de que solo era otro de tus engaños

Megamente: Roxanne, por favor, lo que te digo es la verdad, ese hombre no es de fiar

Roxanne: Pues no hay nada que lo pruebe, y ya me prometiste que nos dejarías en paz si no encontraba nada, así que vete, y no quiero volver a oír semejante tontería –le cierra la puerta en la cara-

* * *

><p>Megamente en parte entendía por que no le creía, pero eso ahora no le importaba. Roxanne corría peligro con ese hombre, y gracias a su enojo ni siquiera pudo decirle su nombre. Esto ya era serio, la vida de ella estaba en riesgo y el no sabia a causa de quien, solo sabia que era por su novio. Por primera vez en su vida no tenia idea de que hacer, así que todo lo que pudo hacer por el momento fue regresar a su guarida, pero esta vez activo su reloj para disfrazarse, ya que no estaba de humor para llamar la atención esta vez.<p>

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Roxanne se quedo pensativa ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿por qué Megamente se preocupaba tanto por ella? No entendía nada, y no le gustaba, pero luego se saco de la cabeza todo eso, Nigel era un buen hombre para ella, y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera creer lo contrario, y menos el. Decidió olvidarse de aquello y mejor concentrarse en su propia vida, prometiéndose que seguiría amando a Nigel y seria feliz a su lado, porque sabia que era incapaz de hacerle algo a ella o a cualquiera...<p>

...¿o no era así?

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

**En este capitulo se hablan de cosas relacionadas a crimenes cometidos hace años, no dejen de decirme si les parece aburrido, en todo caso, estoy segura de que el proximo capitulo sera mas emocionante**

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron y ya en un rato anochecería. Roxanne se había calmado y ya no estaba enojada, pero empezó a tener curiosidad, por un lado, era claro que Megamente solo la necesitaba para su tontos planes, y con Nigel en medio no podría raptarla, pero por otro, le pareció que su preocupación lucia verdadera, el nunca había sido bueno para mentir, menos para fingir, siempre le pareció bueno para exagerar, pero esta vez parecía estar en serio asustado, además, nunca le había inventado una mentira tan seria, no se podía esperar nada serio de el, eso era claro.<p>

Se saco todo eso de la cabeza, obviamente Megamente mentía solo para seguir metiéndola en sus planes tontos, no podía ni siquiera permitir que esa idea de Nigel siendo un asesino como el decía pasara por su mente, no iba a dejarlo por algo que ni sabia si era cierto.

Mientras caminaba por su departamento, noto que en su computadora todavía estaba metido el video, en su enojo había olvidado devolvérselo. Se molesto con ella misma por eso, ya que ahora tenia curiosidad de ver que era lo que salía en el, así que se acerco, y buscando por Internet, encontró un programa que podía usar para ver videos con un formato problemático que no se quisiera reproducir, así que lo instalo, y estaba a punto de hacer que el video empezara, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió a alguien tocando su puerta. Apago el monitor, pensando que podría ser Megamente de nuevo, y no quería que el creyera que ella le había hecho caso, pero ya habían pasado horas, y quien golpeaba no lo hacia como loco, así que fue a abrir, pero antes, escucho una voz.

Nigel (desde afuera): ¿Roxanne? ¿Estas ahí? Olvidaste tu bolso en mi casa y quería devolvértelo

Roxanne: -da un suspiro de alivio- Si, estoy en casa Nigel –le abre-. Gracias por traerlo, pero no tenias que haberte molestado ¿Quieres pasar un rato?

Nigel: -se lo da- Me encantaría, pero le prometí a mi madre que la llevaría de compras, quizás mañana. Por cierto, tu portero me dijo algo acerca de que Megamente había venido y que causo todo un caos ¿Tu como estas?

Roxanne: Ah, eso, no te preocupes por el, solo vino a... a... a raptarme... si, fue a eso, pero no es tan bueno como su amigo Servil y el muy torpe olvido el spray para noquearme, lo eche a patadas de aquí, así que no creo que sepa de el en unos días

Nigel: De acuerdo, pero escucha, se que eres fuerte y que puedes cuidarte sola, pero si me necesitas para algo o si el te quiere hacer daño, no tengo problema en venir y ayudarte

Roxanne: ¿Megamente? ¿Hacerme daño? Créeme, solo se hace el malvado, pero nunca ha tratado de herirme, pero lo tendré en cuenta

Nigel: Esta bien, nos veremos mañana –le da un beso y se va-

Roxanne se alivio de verlo, le hizo ver mas que nunca que el no podía ser el monstruo que Megamente quería hacerle creer, pero de verdad no entendía por que le molesto un poco cuando Nigel insinuó que el podía haberle hecho daño alguna vez. Era ridículo, el solo era un villano fastidioso, así que no tenia por que molestarse solo porque alguien decía algo como eso.

Estaba ya cansada y preocupada de esos pensamientos extraños que le venían a la mente sin razón, y en eso recordó el video, pero decidió por fin que no lo vería, así que se olvido de todo eso y apago la computadora. Todo eso que el villano azul le dijo era solo una mentira y no quería perder el tiempo para solo confirmar lo que ya sabia.

Al mismo tiempo, en la guarida de Megamente, se encontraba el villano azul, sentado en su silla frente a los monitores, pero que esta vez estaban apagados. No parecía tener animo de nada, solo hacia que su cabeza descansara en su mano mientras tenia en su cara una expresión de estar triste, preocupado y pensativo. Quizás si era verdad lo que Roxanne decía y solo se estaba metiendo en algo que no le importaba, y quizás ese tipo si era bueno después de todo, quizás solo tenia esas cosas en su casa por otra razón, tal vez antes había sido policía y había investigado el caso de aquella chica, por eso los recortes de periódico, y las armas las había confiscado, pero luego pensó en los policías que el conocía, ellos confiscaban cosas, pero no sabia de ninguno que las mantuviera en su casa, además, el hombre aun lucia joven, era mucho mayor que Roxanne, pero era joven, y no era lo bastante mayor como para haberse retirado, porque hasta donde sabía, nunca había usado un uniforme.

Todas esas cosas pasaban por su enorme cabeza, y ya Servil se estaba preocupando, no había dicho nada desde que había vuelto de la casa de Roxanne, pero era obvio por su actitud que las cosas no habían salido bien, ya se imaginaba el regaño que se gano luego de todo lo que le había dicho acerca de su novio, que te digan que la persona que amas es un asesino no es algo agradable de oír. Pero de todos modos, odiaba ver así a su amigo, así que quiso hablarle, para ver si podía ayudarlo.

Servil: Señor, ya esta lista la cena, si va a quedarse aquí le puedo traer una bandeja

Megamente (sin mirarlo): Gracias Servil, pero no tengo hambre

Servil: Vamos señor, tiene que comer, tiene que nutrir su cerebro, sino no podrá idear buenos planes

Megamente: Estuve pensando, quizás si nos equivocamos después de todo, tal vez Roxanne si encontró a un buen hombre y solo sacamos todo de contexto, especialmente yo

Servil: Pero piense esto, ¿no cree que es raro que esa habitación en su casa este llena de cosas que parecen de asesino? Además, parece que no quiere que nadie que lo visite la encuentre

Megamente: Puede que sea raro, pero ya que no quiero pensar mas en eso, se acabo, dejare que Roxanne sea feliz con el y quizás busque a alguien mas que me ayude con Metro Man

Servil (molesto): -da vuelta su silla y lo hace mirarlo- Es todo, ya trate de razonar con usted, pero parece que esa discusión le bloqueo las ideas. Tal vez se equivoca con respecto al novio de la señorita Ritchie ¿pero y que tal si no? Ella podría estar en grave peligro si se queda con el, podríamos enterarnos de que acabo muerta o desaparecida, pero usted puede hacer que eso no pase, debe hacer algo para estar seguro de que ese tipo es bueno como ella dice, no podemos dejar que le ocurra nada, imagínese si le echan la culpa, le creerán mas a el si dice que no lo hizo porque en apariencia es un hombre bueno, pero usted es el villano, seria lógico para la ciudad pensar mal de usted, y nunca me perdonaría el haber permitido algo así –lo suelta y toma aire-

Megamente (con la mirada en el suelo): -lo mira y se levanta- Si, tienes toda la razón, no sabemos si el de verdad es bueno, esas armas deben estar en su casa solo por una razón y la debemos descubrir, ve por el auto invisible y ten listo un disfraz, lo seguiremos hasta su casa, pero esta vez veremos todo con nuestros propios ojos

Servil (con una gran sonrisa): ¡Código: ahora mismo, señor!

El pequeño pez se alegro mucho de haber animado tanto a su amo, además de que podrían ser responsables de detener a alguien quizás mas malvado que ellos dos. No estaban totalmente seguros de que Nigel fuera un mal hombre, pero tenían la sospecha, y debían asegurarse de si era fundada o no.

La noche estaba despejada, con una gran luna llena brillando en el cielo junto a las luces de la calle. Era aun temprano y había anochecido hacia poco, y mientras Nigel se bajaba del autobús para volver a su casa, no se dio cuenta de que detrás de el lo iban siguiendo Servil y Megamente disfrazados nuevamente de forma diferente, siendo el primero un chico joven, de edad universitaria, cabello negro, tez algo pálida, lentes delgados, pantalones negros y camiseta amarilla, y el segundo un hombre que aparentaba ser su padre, ya que era de mediana edad, poco cabello, el cual era negro también, traje claro, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

Lo seguían a una distancia mas o menos larga, tratando de lucir naturales para evitar que Nigel sospechara, y lograron llegar hasta su puerta, y se impresionaron mas por lo bella y grande que era su casa, en vivo la podían apreciar mucho mejor que en un video, pero se concentraron en algún modo de idear como entrar sin que el pensara nada extraño.

Servil: Se me ocurre algo, podríamos ir y decirle que nuestro teléfono se averió, y que necesitamos el suyo para llamar y pedir que lo arreglen, y mientras yo hablo con el, usted puede ir y tratar de abrir de nuevo la puerta

Megamente: Es buena idea, pero debemos tener cuidado o nos sorprenderá

Ambos fueron hasta la puerta y tocaron el timbre, Nigel les abrió y ahí trataron de actuar lo mejor que pudieron, y como la idea fue de Servil, el empezó.

Servil: Buenas noches, soy Tyler, y el es Robert, mi padre. Vera, en nuestra casa el teléfono se descompuso, y queríamos ver si nos podía prestar el suyo por unos minutos para llamar y pedir que lo arreglen

Nigel: Si, de acuerdo, pueden pasar, el teléfono esta por allá –apunta cerca de la cocina-. Úsenlo si gusten, me gustaría ser de ayuda

Ambos entraron, y Megamente se impresiono de lo cortes que era, pero se recordó a si mismo que era todo mentira. Nigel le presto el teléfono a Servil, y como el iba a estar cerca, tuvo que fingir para que pensara que estaba haciendo lo que dijo, y para aparentar, al villano se le ocurrió algo.

Megamente: Disculpa, ¿en donde esta el baño?

Nigel: Esta al fondo del pasillo, al lado de esa puerta pequeña

Megamente: Gracias –se va con cuidado-

Servil (en el teléfono): -ve que Nigel se acerca- Si, que bueno que por fin me atienden, necesito que nos ayuden con el teléfono que esta descompuesto, les daré la dirección de nuestra casa ¿cómo? Si, esperare un poco mas –hace como que espera-

Servil estaba haciendo un gran trabajo fingiendo que usaba el teléfono, así que mientras Nigel estaba en la cocina, Megamente se acerco a la puerta cerrada con llave que estaba junto al baño, y tal como lo esperaba, estaba cerrada todavía, al parecer la cerraba cada vez que salía de ahí. Aun así, estaba preparado para eso, ya que había llevado un artefacto especial para abrirla, muy parecido a un simple alambre enroscado, pero era mucho mas resistente y era mas parecido a una llave maestra, lo que le permitiría abrir la puerta, pero era mejor que una llave, ya que le aseguraba no hacer ningún ruido al abrir la cerradura.

Metió el pequeño objeto, y tal como se suponía, no hizo un solo sonido, y la puerta se abrió sin problemas. Entro, asegurándose de que Nigel no iba a verlo, encendió la luz y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de si. Las cosas allá adentro eran mucho mas impactantes de cerca y en vivo, pero decidió concentrarse y echo un vistazo a cada recorte de periódico, donde se hablaba en cada uno del mismo caso: Ágata Parker, una joven de tan solo 21 años, fue asesinada por su novio mientras dormía, y permaneció como desaparecida por 2 semanas, hasta que encontraron su cuerpo en el fondo del lago de Metro Ciudad. El asesino fue condenado a 15 años en prisión, pero por su edad, no seria muy viejo al salir, ya que apenas tenia 20 años. La condena causo gran polémica, porque además de corta, posiblemente volvería a matar tan pronto como saliera, pero la cantidad de tiempo encerrado no cambio pese a las protestas.

Megamente vio que el periódico era viejo, y estaba fechado del 10 de junio de 1996, así que el asesino ya debería haber salido. Siguió leyendo, y vio que el nombre del asesino era Nigel Arthur Fisher, nacido en Metro Ciudad en 1976, y al parecer llevaba de novio con la victima unos 7 meses, y estaban planeando casarse pronto, pero Nigel en realidad la engaño para poder robarle y luego matarla, pero su plan fue arruinado por un grupo de jóvenes que estaban nadando en el lago y encontraron el cuerpo en el fondo, sumamente deteriorado a causa del agua y los microorganismos que contenía, además de los peces hambrientos que se la fueron comiendo de a poco.

Nigel fue arrestado y condenado pocos días después, ya que toda la evidencia apuntaba a el, y el cuchillo identificado como el arma asesina tenia solo dos huellas, las suyas y las del vendedor, pero tan pronto como fue encarcelado, el tema fue olvidándose en la ciudad, y la gente comenzó a estar tranquila.

En esa época, la carrera como villano de Megamente aun no había empezado, así que pensó que era lógico que todavía no lo tuvieran a el como sospechoso, pero no dejaba de pensar en el asesino, se suponía que ya debería haber salido de la prisión, así que posiblemente se lo debió haber topado alguna vez cuando aun estaba viviendo allí, pero aun no sabia si de verdad quien mencionaba el periódico era el novio de Roxanne, pero por lo menos ya tenia un nombre, ya solo era cosa de saber si era quien creía.

Por seguridad, guardo la hoja del periódico con la noticia en su capa, en caso de que fuera necesario que se la mostrara a Roxanne pronto, y salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando todo exactamente donde estaba, cruzando los dedos para que no se fijara en la hoja perdida hasta que ya estuvieran en casa.

Megamente corrio donde Servil, que aun estaba haciendo tiempo en el teléfono, y apenas el vio que ya tenían lo que querían, siguió con su actuación.

Servil: Entendido, muchas gracias, lo veremos en 15 minutos –cuelga y empieza a hablar bajo- ¿Pudo encontrar algo señor?

Megamente (igual que el): -le muestra la hoja- Si, y confirma nuestras sospechas, aunque solo en parte, primero debemos averiguar cual es su nombre, ahora es mas crucial que nunca

Nigel: -sale de la cocina- ¿Todo esta bien? Ambos tardaron bastante

Megamente: -esconde la hoja en su espalda- S-si, no se preocupe, ya logramos llamar, así que nos vamos, en verdad se lo agrademos, pero ¿podría al menos decirnos su nombre?

Nigel: Es verdad, que grosero fui que no me presente –le extiende su mano- Me llamo Fisher, Nigel Arthur Fisher, y si necesitan cualquier otra cosa, solo deben pedirla

Tanto Megamente como Servil se quedaron mas helados que nunca antes, ya con esto confirmaban cualquier sospecha que hubieran tenido. Este tipo era de verdad un horrendo asesino, y debían proteger a Roxanne de el, o podría acabar exactamente igual que la pobre de Ágata. Salieron corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudieron, dejando a Nigel con la mano extendida y sin saber que pasaba, pero luego entendió que pudieron haberse metido a su habitación secreta, y mientras ellos corrían, fue a verificar.

En la calle, ambos amigos estaban espantados, y Megamente nunca había estado tan mal por haber tenido la razón en algo, pero sabían que no había tiempo de eso, debían rescatar a Roxanne, o nunca la verían de nuevo. Estaban aliviados, ya que Nigel llevaba ya 7 meses con Ágata cuando la mato, pero con Roxanne llevaba solo dos, así que aun quedaba tiempo, pero debían actuar rápido.

Servil: Señor ¿qué es lo que haremos? La señorita Ritchie podría estar en serios problemas si se queda con ese hombre

Megamente: Lo se, debemos hacer algo pero ya, lo peor es que luego de lo de esta tarde, jamás me volverá a creer una palabra de lo que diga. Me apena, pero deberemos seguir a ambos donde vayan e impedir que algo malo le pase a Roxanne, habrá que cancelar todos los próximos planes malvados que tengamos, esto ya no es sobre mi ni sobre Metro Man, es sobre ella, y tenemos que hacer bien las cosas. Andando Servil

Tal como se suponía que lo haría, Nigel fue hasta su habitación secreta, temiendo que pudiera estar abierta, pero no, el seguro estaba puesto para su alivio, pero aun así, saco la llave y entro. Encendió la luz y todo se veía normal, reviso las armas y estaban en su sitio, y no podía estar mas feliz con eso.

Nigel: Me estoy preocupando por nada, solo eran dos tipos que querían usar mi teléfono y mi baño, solo fueron una molestia pasajera, pero quizás esta tonta imagen de hombre amable ya debería empezar a traerme menos problemas. Me asegurare de irme de esta ciudad apenas pase el tiempo suficiente para que Roxanne y yo nos casemos, hasta entonces, deberé seguir manteniendo las apariencias –esta a punto de irse, pero nota algo.- ¿Qué? Un segundo, estoy seguro de que aquí tenia un recorte donde hablaban de la muerte de Ágata –patea la puerta.- ¡Lo sabia! Ese idiota debió haberlo tomado, seguramente eran policías encubiertos, pero no importa, apenas los vea de nuevo, pagaran por tratar de devolverme a prisión

En vez de regresar a la guarida, el villano y su amigo pez decidieron antes hacer una parada en la prisión. En el recorte que tomaron, decía que Nigel cumplió su condena en la misma donde Megamente había sido criado, y como había sido liberado hacia poco, era claro que aun debían tener sus archivos, y era importante que ellos los tuvieran, así que para entrar deberían hacer menos escándalo de lo usual, por lo que se disfrazaron de guardias, pasaron por el vigilante y se toparon con el alcaide.

Alcaide: -los mira- Guardias ¿qué hacen aquí? Pronto será hora de que los internos apaguen las luces, y deben hacerles primero su revisión para asegurarse de que no tengan nada de contrabando

Megamente: Pues, vera... necesitamos unos archivos urgentemente, un antiguo interno llamado Nigel Fisher, que fue liberado este año

Alcaide: ¿Fisher? Si, recuerdo su caso, muy violento por cierto, y bastante aterrador, ni siquiera de Megamente supimos de algo tan horrible. ¿Pero para que requieren sus archivos?

Servil: Es que... no sabemos si de verdad merece estar suelto, y queremos ver si podría ser necesario volver a revisar su expediente y así ver si no necesita otra condena

Alcaide: El ya pago su deuda, no es necesario a menos que vuelva a cometer otro crimen, pero veo que en verdad les interesa la seguridad de la gente y eso es admirable. Esta bien, pueden revisarlos, pero no se demoren, la revisión de celdas es en 40 minutos

Ambos fueron hasta la oficina donde estaban todos los expedientes y documentos, tanto de los presos que estaban, estuvieron o están próximos a entrar en la prisión, y aun no podían creer que el alcaide les concediera entrar, de verdad se había vuelto un poco mas blando con los años, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, así que buscaron entre todo hasta encontrar sus datos.

Servil: -toma una carpeta- Señor, lo encontré –se lo muestra-

Megamente: -lo toma- Déjame ver –lo abre y empieza a leer- Mira, aquí dice que en 1996 fue condenado por el asesinato de esa chica, pero no fue un evento aislado, sus vecinos ya habían hecho varias denuncias antes por peleas a gritos que muchas veces acababan en golpes. Fisher siempre tuvo problemas con la ira y era propenso a salirse de control, pero no solo con Ágata. Antes ya había tenido novia, y según lo que dijo en la corte, la había golpeado varias veces con una escoba por no darle la razón en una pelea. En prisión le dieron un tratamiento especial para ya no representar un peligro para nadie una vez que saliera, y le consiguieron trabajo en el banco que inauguraron hace pocos meses

Servil: Que horripilante, esa pobre chica, pero hasta ahora no parece que la señorita Ritchie haya sido golpeada por el señor Fisher, eso es un alivio

Megamente: Quizás, pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento. Ahora entiendo por que ese tipo se me hacia tan familiar, recuerdo que cuando tenia apenas 10 años mencionaban algo de un asesino que había llegado a la prisión, pero nadie sabia como era ni como se llamaba porque lo tenían aislado de los demás, pero logre verlo cuando intento fugarse una noche. Me desperté en la madrugada y le vi la cara cuando lo alumbraron con un reflector, y creo que fue la única vez, porque oí que lo habían metido en una celda de mayor seguridad

Servil: Señor, debemos alertar a Roxanne, ahora que lo sabemos todo sobre el hay que decírselo

Megamente: Ya te lo dije Servil, no podemos, no me creerá luego de lo que paso, así que como te dije, los seguiremos a todas partes, y si el tipo intenta cualquier cosa, lo detendremos, es todo lo que podemos hacer, pero puede que sea efectivo, espero que así sea

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo cap, pense en publicarlo hoy 17 de diciembre por ser la fecha oficial del cumpleaños de Megamente, es algo mas corto que el anterior porque ese era mas bien explicativo, pero les aseguro que este no los decepcionara**

* * *

><p>Los meses siguieron pasando, y tal como Megamente había dicho, el y Servil seguían a Nigel y a Roxanne donde fuera que iban en sus citas. Cada plan malvado que tuvieran pensado había sido cancelado o suspendido hasta que terminaran con lo que estaban haciendo. La ciudad entera estaba aliviada, pero a la vez extrañada del repentino cambio de actitud de su villano local, y muchos hasta estaban temiendo algo increíblemente grande, lo cual les provocaba mucho miedo. A su vez, Metro Man se sentía tranquilo, ya que sin Megamente provocando desastres, podía preocuparse de otras amenazas que en mas de alguna ocasión no podía por estar en alguna batalla con el, pero nunca dejaba de estar preparado para enfrentarlo, ya que con los años había aprendido a esperar sus sorpresas.<p>

En el cine, la pareja fue a ver una boba película romántica que se había estrenado hacia poco. Megamente no las soportaba y nunca le interesaron, pero no le importo esta vez, ya que en esa sala oscura podía pasarle cualquier cosa a Roxanne, así que tuvieron que vigilarlos muy de cerca fingiendo ser espectadores, pero estaban tan concentrados en Nigel y en Roxanne que no les importo que ambos estuvieran con disfraces masculinos, lo que provoco que mas de alguno los mirara de forma... pues... extraña.

Los dos amigos entraron, sentándose en la misma fila que la pareja, apenas unos pocos asientos mas allá, fijándose en que actitud sospechosa pudiera tener Nigel, aprovechando cada segundo de luz antes que estas se apagaran para que empezara la función, y una vez que eso paso, se valieron de la luz que les proporcionaba la enorme pantalla, y Megamente no le quitaba los ojos de encima al ex convicto.

Servil: Señor, recuerde que debemos pasar desapercibidos, no queremos que la señorita Ritchie nos vea

Megamente: Descuida Servil, lo tengo bajo control, están tan fijos en la película y en ellos mismos que dudo que nos vean

Hombre: ¡Shhhhh!

Servil (murmurando): Y también deberíamos hablar mas bajo, eso podría ayudar a que no se fijen en nosotros

La película avanzaba, y Servil no podía evitar mirarla, y eso a Megamente no le gusto mucho, pero no estaba sorprendido, a su amigo siempre le gustaron esa clase de dramas lacrimógenos. El por su parte, no quitaba los ojos de encima a Nigel, volteándose solo cuando este pudiera llegar a ver que lo espiaba.

No paso nada durante un buen rato, y ya habían pasado 80 minutos desde que empezó la función, lo que solo les daba otra media hora antes de tener que seguirlos de nuevo. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de pronto lo vio como con un brazo acercaba a Roxanne hacia el, mientras que con el otro sacaba algo de adentro de su chaqueta. Megamente se quedo sorprendido, y vio como sacaba algo brillante y muy largo. Se asusto al pensar que pudiera ser un cuchillo, así que alerto a Servil y saco su arma deshidratadora. En solo un segundo, se encargo de detener lo que fuera que pensara hacer.

Megamente: -se le tira encima- ¡Te tengo, no creas que te dejare huir esta vez asesino! –lo apunta con su arma-

Nigel (forcejeando): ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

Roxanne: ¡Megamente! ¿Nos seguiste hasta aquí?

Megamente: -se detiene en seco y la mira- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Roxanne: Eres el único lo bastante paranoico como para llevar esa arma extraña donde sea que vayas, además, esos ojos los podría reconocer hasta en la oscuridad

Nigel: -se lo quita de encima- De verdad que eres un grosero ¿Por qué nos interrumpes la película así? –apunta a la pantalla- Detuvieron la función por tu culpa

Megamente vio a todos lados y se fijo que era cierto, las luces estaban encendidas y la gente estaba hablando entre si, obviamente sobre eso, y algunos se veían asustados al pensar que de verdad pudiera tratarse de el, obviando el disfraz de hombre normal que llevaba puesto. Odiaba ver a Roxanne así de enojada con el, y por un segundo olvido por que había hecho eso, así que se apresuro a reaccionar.

Megamente: Quizás yo sea un grosero, pero al menos no he matado a nadie ¿O acaso puedes darle otra explicación al cuchillo que estabas a punto de sacar?

Nigel: ¿Cuchillo? ¿Pero de que...?

Megamente: -le mete la mano en la chaqueta- No me puedes engañar, vi claramente como sacabas tu... –saca el objeto y lo mira- paquete de dulces... envuelto en... aluminio...

Roxanne: Esos son mis dulces de limón favoritos, le pedí a Nigel que los guardara por mi porque yo no tengo ningún bolsillo donde hacerlo, ¿cómo pudiste haberlos confundido con un cuchillo?

Megamente: -se los da- Jejeje, disculpa, debió ser por la oscuridad

Servil: Señor, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, esto no salió bien

Guardia: Creo que no es mala idea

Todos se voltearon y vieron a uno de los guardias del cine acompañado por otros dos mas junto con el gerente, quienes habían escuchado el alboroto luego de que el encargado de proyectar la película los llamara, pero aparentemente no habían oído nada acerca de que Megamente pudiera estar en el local, por lo que en vez de llamar a la policía, solo los tomaron a ambos sin ninguna delicadeza y los lanzaron a la calle.

Gerente: ¡Vayan a causar disturbios a otro lado! –entra de nuevo y da un portazo-

Servil (adolorido): -se levanta- Esta vez tuvimos suerte, no tendrá que pasar la noche en la prisión señor

Megamente (igual que Servil): -se levanta también- Eso no es lo que mas me preocupa ahora, vamos a tener que ser mas cautelosos la siguiente vez

Servil: ¿_Vamos_? Pero si usted fue quien...

Megamente: Bueno, eso no importa ahora, tendremos que tener mas cuidado, prometo no hacer ningún ruido la próxima vez, solo espero que no se les ocurra venir de nuevo al cine, con tan poca luz todo se hace muy confuso

Ambos decidieron esperar afuera del cine a ver si podían encontrarse con los dos novios, preparándose para cambiar su disfraz y así seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta de quienes eran, al menos por parte de Nigel, quien todavía no sabia de esa habilidad que tenían gracias al holo reloj. Estuvieron fuera del local hasta que paso el tiempo necesario para que acabara la película, y apenas los vieron salir, se escondieron en un callejón que estaba justo al lado hasta que pudieran escanear a alguien mas para usar su apariencia.

Nigel: Roxanne, eso fue muy extraño ¿por qué ese tonto alíen nos sigue a todos lados?

Roxanne no quería decirle por que era eso, no quería decirle a Nigel lo que Megamente pensaba de el, así que de nuevo, debió mentirle a Nigel muy a su pesar, para que este no fuera a tener motivos para tener alguna pelea peor con el villano, ya con lo que paso adentro había tenido bastante.

Roxanne: La verdad, no tengo idea, siempre me ha pasado lo mismo, en serio. Cuando me quiere raptar usualmente va a mi departamento, pero a veces me sigue adonde voy hasta que me atrapa, es muy molesto

Nigel: Yo diría peligroso, el es un criminal y podría hacerte daño en cualquier momento, y no quiero que nada te pase, odiaría verte lastimada por su culpa, y sinceramente no creo que ser enviado a la cárcel luego de eso lo cambie demasiado

Roxanne: Anda Nigel, te aseguro que todo estará bien ¿no confías en mi?

Nigel: Claro que si, es en el en quien no confió, así que creo que lo mejor para ambos es que nos fuéramos de la ciudad y tengamos una mejor vida lejos de el y sus planes malvados

Servil y Megamente oyeron cada palabra desde su escondite, y a Megamente casi se le paraliza el corazón cuando escucho que Roxanne posiblemente se iría de la ciudad, no podía creerlo, pero ella aun no había respondido, al menos eso era algo bueno.

Roxanne: Nigel, en serio no se que decir, me encantaría mudarme contigo

Nigel: No solo mudarnos

Roxanne: ¿A que te refieres?

Nigel: -suspira- Roxanne, pensaba preguntártelo esta noche en la cena a la cual te quería invitar, pero no puedo esperar mas –saca una cajita de su bolsillo y se arrodilla-. Roxanne, estos seis meses que he pasado a tu lado han sido los mejores, nunca había conocido a una chica como tu, por lo que te quería preguntar –abre la cajita y se ve que es un anillo- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Ahora si que a Megamente se le estaba haciendo difícil incluso respirar, mientras que Servil tenia la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Miraban a Roxanne, que tenia una expresión no muy diferente en su cara, mientras ambos estaban callados. Nigel esperaba con ansias la respuesta, mientras que Megamente esperaba obviamente la respuesta contraria. Los segundos pasaban y para ambos amigos parecían horas, hasta que Roxanne finalmente digirió bien la pregunta que le había hecho su novio, mientras ambos esperaban que fuera un _no,_ pero esa sonrisa que puso no eran buenas noticias para ellos.

Roxanne: -se le tira encima y lo abraza- ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo! –le da un beso-

Nigel: -se separa un segundo y le pone el anillo- Entonces es oficial, dentro de un mes será la boda

Roxanne estaba muy emocionada, tanto por su boda como por la nueva vida que tendría junto a Nigel. Por fin tendría la vida normal que tanto anhelaba, lejos de Metro Man y de Megamente peleando constantemente y ella en esos odiosos raptos que le quitaban horas muy valiosas tanto de su trabajo como de su vida.

Se fueron caminando abrazados hasta la casa de el, felices por lo que les esperaba, sin fijarse en los dos chicos que estaban justo detrás de ellos, o mejor dicho, del villano y su amigo pez en traje de gorila.

Ambos salieron del callejón, Servil estaba todavía algo pasmado, pero Megamente estaba peor, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y hasta le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse de pie.

Hubo silencio, solo se escuchaban los autos pasar y alguno que otro murmullo de los que acababan de entrar a la siguiente función de la película, y en eso, el villano empezó a caminar en dirección a su guarida, sin recordar que tenían el auto invisible estacionado a solo un par de metros de donde estaban. Servil lo siguió, preocupado por la cara que mostraba su amigo.

Servil: Señor, el auto esta muy cerca, creo que seria mejor que volviéramos a casa en el

Megamente: No importa Servil, vete tu en el, yo necesito caminar un poco

El villano se fue caminando, dejando atrás a su mejor amigo, el cual se notaba que estaba preocupado por el. Por su mente pasaban infinidad de pensamientos, era claro que temía por la vida de Roxanne, pero asesino o no, no podía creer que Roxanne fuera a casarse con otro hombre. Ya no podía negarlo mas, debía ser honesto consigo mismo y aceptar de una buena vez que se había enamorado de esa chica, lo había estado desde hace mucho, de hecho la había raptado la primera vez solo para poder conocerla un poco mejor, su intención no era atraer el héroe, pero ahora que se casaría y se iría lejos, todo eso quedaría en el olvido.

Por primera vez sentía ganas de llorar, era extraño, nunca antes había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, ni siquiera de pequeño cuando debía soportar a Metro Man y a los otros niños que lo molestaban y lo aislaban por ser como era. Odiaba la forma en que se sentía, pero luego reflexiono y pensó en que no tenia tiempo de sentirse así, ahora que Roxanne se iría de Metrociudad con ese hombre, podría pasarle cualquier cosa, y lo peor es que el no estaría para protegerla.

Aun se sentía terrible, pero decidió dejar todo eso a un lado por el momento y pensar en Roxanne, que ahora era mas importante que nunca que lo hiciera. Corrió todo el resto del camino, agradeciendo el hecho de estar disfrazado, para así no llamar la atención. Llego a la guarida, donde fue recibido por veinte o treinta de sus cerebots, quienes se alegraron de verlo luego de tantas horas.

Megamente: -se los quita de encima con cuidado- Ahora no, papi debe hacer algo muy importante –se va corriendo-

Servil vio a su jefe y amigo llegar corriendo, y se alegro de verlo mas enérgico, y antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, fue para recibirlo también.

Servil: Señor, que bueno que ya se siente mejor, parece ser que la caminata le hizo bien

Megamente: Servil, esto es urgente, Roxanne debe ver el recorte de periódico que sacamos de la casa de Fisher, si no la convencemos con eso, quizás nada lo haga ¿En donde esta?

Servil: No lo se señor, usted fue quien lo guardo en su capa

Megamente: Ay no, lo deje en mi habitación, pero no recuerdo donde exactamente, iré a buscarlo

El villano azul fue corriendo para poder encontrarlo lo antes posible, pero apenas entro en su habitación, vio sobre su cama a uno de sus cerebots masticando un trozo de papel. Espero que no fuera nada, hasta que vio asomarse por su boca el antiguo logo del diario de Metrociudad, que era el único pedazo intacto que quedaba, todo lo demás eran pedacitos muy pequeños, que en su mayoría estaban dispersos por el piso.

Megamente: -trata de quitárselo- ¡No, cerebot malo! ¡Dame eso! ¡No estoy jugando, es en serio!

Pero el pequeño robot era muy fuerte y muy testarudo, y no lo soltaba, y mientras mas jalaban de el, mas se rompía, hasta que finalmente se rompió por la mitad, quedando un pedazo todo rasgado en la mano del villano, y el otro convertido en mas pedacitos diminutos dentro de la boca del cerebot y en la cama.

Megamente vio así decaer su ultima esperanza de poder salvar a Roxanne, pero luego de segundos muy tensos, pudo recordar una vieja maquina que había construido hace años para poder reconstruir planos que pudieran romperse por culpa de los cerebots, o que se arruinaran de algún otro modo, así que salió corriendo en dirección a la bodega, donde saco el artefacto, mas o menos del tamaño de una fotocopiadora, el cual estaba lleno de polvo. Lo limpio y conecto, poniendo en el todos los pedacitos que fue capaz de recuperar luego de tanto forcejeo.

No seria algo rápido y no sabia si la maquina funcionaria luego de años guardada, pero cruzaba los dedos para que la noticia quedara de nuevo como la había encontrado, y si no, ya no tendría argumentos para decirle a Roxanne que su futuro esposo podría matarla. Todo lo que podía hacer, era esperar.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

**Feliz Navidad atrasada a todos los que me lean. Creo que esta pudo ser una gran epoca navideña, ahora solo falta esperar porque llegue el nuevo año. Este sera el ultimo capitulo que publique este 2011, el septimo deberan esperarlo por ahi por principios de enero, asi que sin mas, espero lo disfruten, y que tengan un feliz Año Nuevo :D**

* * *

><p><em>Estaba emocionada, nunca antes había estado tan impaciente por algo. Se miraba al espejo, la modista había hecho un gran trabajo ajustando el vestido para poder caminar con mas facilidad hacia el altar, y no podía esperar a que pasara la hora que aun quedaba antes de la ceremonia.<em>

_Su vida luego de esto podría ser mucho mejor, ya no mas raptos, no mas estar en medio de peleas sin sentido, ni tener que aguantar a ese torpe villano que nunca hacia nada bien. Claro, agradecía poder alejarse de todo eso, pero por alguna razón, extrañaría un poco sus planes, que aunque fueran molestos, le sacaban una que otra risa, y hacían que su vida fuera emocionante... pero ya no importaba, lo bueno era que ya podría tener la vida que siempre quiso, junto a un hombre que la hiciera feliz. Se miro nuevamente, esperando que todo fuera perfecto en este día tan especial._

_Pero, un golpe a la puerta la hizo salir un momento de esos pensamientos, lo cual la extraño, no estaba esperando a nadie por ahora, pero sonrió al pensar que pudiera ser el._

_Roxanne: -va hacia la puerta- Mi amor, sabes que es de mala suerte... –la abre- ¿Hal? ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? La boda empezara en una hora_

_Hal (sonriendo): ¿Pronto? Me tomo un rato estar listo para ti ¿Cómo crees que me veo?_

_Roxanne: Pues... si, te ves bien... pero no esperaba que los invitados llegaran hasta..._

_Hal: ¿Invitado? Bueno, debes de estar muy nerviosa, así que no importa –toma una de sus manos- Hoy nosotros no casamos mi amor ¿Qué ya se te olvido?_

_Roxanne: ¿¡Nosotros! O sea... ¿tu y yo? –lo suelta- Ah no, no, no... es claro que debes estar confundido, yo hoy me casare con mi novio de hace siete meses ¿Me entiendes?_

_Hal: Pero si ese soy yo ¿ya se te olvido lo contenta que estabas cuando te lo propuse?_

_Roxanne: Parece que estuvieras sordo, yo hoy me casare con Nigel ¿recuerdas? El hombre al que entrevistamos en el banco aquella vez_

_Hal: Los nervios pueden ser una cosa seria, pero una vez que estemos casados, veras que no había nada por que estar asustada mi amor_

_Roxanne: Y otra cosa, ya deja de llamarme así_

_Metro Man (vestido igual que Hal): -llega detrás de el- Es cierto amigo, ya déjala en paz, ella no quiere seguir oyendo tus tonterías_

_Roxanne: Wayne, que bueno que llegaste ¿quieres explicarle a Hal que yo no me casare con el?_

_Metro Man: Por supuesto que no te casaras con el, si lo harás conmigo Roxie_

_Roxanne: ¿Qué? Ay, no ¿también tu? Ya se lo dije a Hal, me voy a casar con Nigel, mi novio_

_Hal: Pero mi amor, yo fui quien te propuso casarnos ¿por qué no lo recuerdas?_

_Metro Man (enojado): -lo empuja- Piérdete fenómeno, ella se casara conmigo_

_Hal (igual que el): ¿De verdad? ¿Y para que querría ella tener por esposo a una masa de músculos sin cerebro como tu?_

_Metro Man: Pues al menos soy mas apuesto que tu, y se que tengo mas cerebro también_

_Roxanne: ¡Ya basta! Esto es ridículo, iré a buscar a Nigel, solo el les hará entrar en razón_

_Roxanne estaba molesta y confundida, no podía creer que esos dos de verdad creyeran que alguna vez tendrían oportunidad con ella, eran solo amigos, pero parecía que eso no les bastara. Fue por Nigel, quien ya debería haber llegado junto con sus padres, pero en eso, escucho detrás de ella una voz muy familiar que decía con suavidad su nombre. El solo oírlo la hizo voltear._

_Roxanne: ¿Megamente? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Increíblemente no se enojo, lo cual fue sorprendente hasta para ella misma. Lo vio de pie frente a ella, con un cerebot rosa a su lado, quien llevaba una almohada con dos brillantes argollas sobre ella. Estaba muy elegante, con un traje negro, el cual parecía nuevo. Llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata azul que combinaba con su piel, junto a una flor celeste en la solapa de su chaqueta. Estaba sonriente, pero no con esa sonrisa orgullosa de siempre, sino que con una cara mas serena, llena de alegría, la cual fue aun mas al ver como estaba Roxanne._

_Megamente: ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? No podría llegar tarde al día de nuestra boda_

_A diferencia de cómo paso con Hal y Metro Man, Roxanne no le dijo nada ni tampoco se molesto con el, solo corrió a abrazarlo, y el le correspondió apenas la sintió rodearlo con sus brazos. Se mantuvieron así por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que Roxanne finalmente sintió la necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle algo, pero se quedo muda unos segundos; de verdad que sus ojos verdes siempre le habían parecido hermosos, y no podía dejar de mirarlos. Finalmente, reacciono y estaba por decirle algo, pero no pudo decir nada, de su boca salió un extraño ruido. Lo intento de nuevo, consiguiendo exactamente lo mismo. No sabia que pasaba, era como si se hubiera tragado su despertador._

_Todo se volvió negro por un segundo, y ya no sabia en verdad que pasaba._

Abrió los ojos de pronto, oyendo el mismo ruido de antes. De verdad era su despertador, llevaba sonando unos minutos, y ahí ella comprendió que nada de eso había sido real, era todo un sueño. Vio su calendario, en el cual había marcado el día en que ella y Nigel se casarían. Todavía faltaban otras tres semanas, así que no había motivo para adelantarse tanto y empezar a soñar con eso. Pero no lo entendía, se suponía que se casaría con su novio, aquel hombre que amaba y al cual había conocido hacia ya varios meses, pero no lo vio en ningún momento en su sueño, solo a su camarógrafo, al héroe de la ciudad y a... _él._

Pero había sido nada mas que eso, un simple sueño que no significaba nada mas que el hecho de que estaba ansiosa por su boda, o al menos eso seria según los libros de psicología que había leído de joven.

Sea como fuere, era tarde. Debía apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, así que se ducho, se vistió y desayuno algo rápido antes de partir a la estación, solo esperaba no encontrarse con Metro Man hoy, ya seria difícil poder ver a Hal a los ojos luego de ese extraño sueño. Además, seria un día muy ocupado, debería irse a probar el vestido que había dejado reservado el día anterior, y debía hablar con su jefe acerca de que pronto tendría que buscar a una nueva chica que ocupara su lugar porque debería irse de la ciudad. Tenia mucho que hacer, y no tenia tiempo para distracciones.

Mientras, en la guarida del mal, Megamente llevaba horas despierto, esperando que su maquina finalmente acabara con la restauración de la noticia. Ya había esperado una semana y por las lecturas que indicaba el aparato, era claro que ya solo faltaban entre varios minutos y una hora para que el documento estuviera listo. Estaba nervioso, y caminaba de un lado al otro, hasta que por fin escucho un ruido como se timbre, el cual indicaba que ya estaba listo.

Abrió la tapa del aparato, y vio que la noticia estaba lista. No solo estaba entera, sino que hasta se veía nueva, como el día en que fue recortada del periódico, por lo que ya no estaba amarillenta ni avejentada.

Tomo con cuidado el papel, viendo con mucha euforia el que finalmente tenia la prueba necesaria para poder demostrarle a Roxanne que Nigel no era para nada el buen hombre que ella pensaba, y de esa forma podría salvar su vida.

Puso la noticia de vuelta en la maquina, para que se secara, ya que había olvidado que los papeles recién restaurados en esa cosa quedaban algo mojados, y acciono los controles para que empezaran el proceso de secado. Tenia sueño, así que decidió tomar una breve siesta en lo que el papel estaba listo y seco, cuando de pronto escucho a su amigo Servil llegar corriendo.

Servil: ¿Señor? ¿Pudo arreglar la...? –se tropieza y cae sobre la maquina-

Megamente: ¡Servil! –va con el- ¡Levántate, estas sobre la maquina que arreglara el papel!

Pero ya era tarde, el artefacto había quedado hecho pedazos, y la noticia había tocado la luz que se suponía la secaría, quedando quemada y reducida a cenizas, quedando sin la posibilidad de poder servir de nuevo.

Servil: -se levanta y ve lo que hizo- Se-señor... yo... lo lamento mucho, de verdad no fue mi intención

Megamente (cabizbajo): Ya no importa Servil, supongo que tendremos que resignarnos, Roxanne no quiere saber de mi y la única prueba que teníamos quedo destruida, ya solo queda confiar en nuestra suerte y esperar a que la policía de la ciudad a la que vayan lo atrapen por nosotros

Servil: Vamos señor, no diga eso, quizás la prueba ya no esta, pero recuerde que ya están planeando la boda, quizás, si arruinamos todo, podamos tener mas tiempo para planear algo para salvar a la señorita Ritchie

Megamente: -levanta la cabeza- ¡Gran idea, Servil! La seguiremos a donde vaya para poder estropear los planes de su boda, quizás así podamos idear algo mejor con el tiempo que nos de, pero ¿adonde deberíamos ir?

Servil: Por lo que he leído en algunas revistas, lo primero para la novia es el vestido, debemos ir y esperar a que ella vaya a probárselo y tratar de distraerla de algún modo, así esa parte se retrasara y no podrán empezar la boda a tiempo

Megamente: Perfecto Servil. Ten listo los disfraces y el auto, iremos al centro comercial

Ambos amigos se dirigieron al lugar donde suponían que Roxanne iría para probarse su vestido de novia. Era temprano, así que debieron esperar hasta que ella terminara de trabajar. Por suerte, había salido antes gracias a que había sido un día de pocas noticias en la ciudad, lo que le daba mas tiempo para pensar en ello.

Roxanne entro, y ahí hablo con la modista que debería tener listo su vestido. Ella le pidió que esperara en lo que iba por el para que ella viera como ajustárselo. Afuera, Megamente y Servil vieron todo, así que luego de escanear con su reloj a la mujer, uso su imagen, y Servil tomo la de otra mujer mas joven que pasaba cerca de la tienda, para distraer de algún modo a la modista y hacer que su amo empezara con su plan.

Megamente se sentía extraño usando la imagen de esa señora, y se miro al espejo. Era de unos 50 años, con cabello rojo y rizado, labios pintados y con los ojos también muy maquillados. Ropa holgada pero elegante y con varias joyas. Pensó que así Roxanne nunca descubriría que era el, pero el problema estaba en su voz, así que aunque lo detestara, debió fingir una voz de mujer.

Megamente: -va con ella- Seño... –se aclara la garganta- Señorita Ritchie, que gusto tenerla por aquí

Roxanne: Um... gracias Matilda... pero ya me habías saludado, pensé que irías por mi vestido

Megamente: Oh querida, lamentablemente aun no esta listo, fui por el y me dijeron que... que... estaba apolillado, si eso es, estaba repleto de agujeros y deberán arreglar eso

Roxanne: ¿Polillas? Pero creí que se habían deshecho de ellas

Megamente: Bueno, pues regresaron, así que lamento decirte que deberás volver en unos días, en varios mejor dicho, y no esperes milagros, esta muy mal, y por desgracia es el único de tu talla

Roxanne: Pues si ese es el problema, puedo usar otra talla, conozco el trabajo que hacen aquí, se que me quedara muy bien ajustado aunque sea mas grande

Megamente: Oh, pues... no se puede... todos los vestidos tienen el mismo problema, de hecho deberemos cerrar un tiempo hasta que nos encarguemos de esos insectos molestos

Roxanne: Vaya, que lastima, y es la única tienda de novias que conozco ¿cuánto crees que tardes?

Megamente: Mucho, una cantidad incalculable de tiempo, así que te recomiendo que no nos esperes, te impacientaras

Roxanne: -se levanta- Bien, entonces tratare de resolverlo de algún modo, gracias de todos modos Matilda –se va-

Megamente: -la despide con la mano- Hasta pronto cariño –le habla a su reloj- Servil ¿cómo va todo?

Servil: Muy bien señor, la señora Matilda cree que soy una novia, ahora mismo esta buscando un vestido para mi junto al de la señorita Ritchie. Por cierto, la ropa que hacen aquí es genial, se nota el esfuerzo que le ponen

Megamente: De acuerdo, ahora, vete de ahí sin que ella te note, todo salió perfecto y Roxanne ya se va

Servil: Muy bien, lo intentare –se va de forma disimulada-

Matilda: -toma uno de los vestidos- Por fin, encontré su talla, creo que ahora mismo puede... –se voltea y no ve a nadie- ¿Hola? Que extraño, no me tarde tanto como para que se fuera. Bueno, mejor iré con Roxanne, la pobre lleva un buen rato ahí afuera –toma el de ella y va hacia el vestíbulo-

Megamente y Servil vieron a la señora que se dirigía donde ellos estaban, así que salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, y ahí vieron la sorpresa de la modista al ver que Roxanne tampoco estaba. Su plan había resultado muy bien y no podían estar mas satisfechos.

Matilda: ¿Roxanne también? Que extraño, pero bueno, quizás venga de nuevo mañana –regresa atrás-

Servil: Muy bien hecho señor, todo salió como lo habíamos pensado

Megamente: Parece ser que si, ahora ¿qué sigue?

Servil: El novio también debe preocuparse de su atuendo, así que lo que debemos hacer ahora es convencer al señor Fisher de que su traje tampoco estará listo a tiempo, luego deberemos encargarnos de la ceremonia

Megamente: Perfecto, aunque queda por hacer, así que andando, no tenemos tiempo que perder

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Feliz 2012 a todos los que me leen. Espero todos hayan podido pasarla bien ycelebrar este año que acaba de empezar. Les dire que ahora las cosas se complican aun mas, asi que por favor no dejen de estar atentos al avance de esta historia, les aseguro que se van a sorprender :)**

* * *

><p>Hasta ahora el plan iba muy bien, ya habían conseguido atrasar un poco las cosas asegurándose de que Roxanne no pudiera tener su vestido, ahora lo siguiente que debían hacer era que a Nigel le pasara lo mismo con su traje. Así que se dirigieron a una tienda que vendía trajes elegantes para los novios, la cual por suerte estaba solo dos pisos mas abajo que la tienda de novias a la cual fue Roxanne.<p>

Idearon otro modo de hacer las cosas esta vez, puesto que Nigel no estaba en ella, así que en esta ocasión fue Megamente el que se disfrazo para poder distraer al vendedor. Tenia pensando que Servil lo hiciera, pero este lo convenció diciéndole que el seria mas silencioso al entrar a la trastienda y ver los archivos de venta, así que no tuvo de otra mas que hacerlo de esa forma.

Utilizo la imagen de un hombre joven que pasaba cerca en ese momento, el cual podría pasar fácilmente por alguien que se iba a casar: era un joven atractivo, de unos 25 años. Cabello negro y rizado, poca barba, la cual se veía bien cuidada. Camiseta azul y pantalones que parecían nuevos y zapatos lustrados. Lucia como un joven que no hacia mucho había salido de la Universidad. No despertaría ninguna sospecha donde fuera, y Megamente lo hacia lucir aun mas guapo al agregar en su cara sus vividos ojos verdes.

Mientras el villano distraía al chico que estaba en el mostrador, Servil fue sin que lo notaran a la parte de atrás del local, donde guardaban la mercancía y los archivos de todos los que compraron ahí. Tardaría un poco porque tenían muchas cosas y los que ahí trabajaban no eran precisamente muy ordenados, así que Megamente debió hacer tiempo.

Megamente: Hola, soy Gregory... y pues... busco un traje a mi medida, es que pronto me casare...

Vendedor: Es lo que usualmente hacen los que vienen a comprar aquí ¿Y que es lo que busca exactamente amigo?

Megamente: Pues... algo simple... pero que sea elegante y que no me quede muy grande... adoro el azul ¿cree que tenga un traje de ese color?

Vendedor: Pues no lo se, déjame ver que tengo en la trastienda –se levanta para ir-

Megamente: -lo detiene- ¡No! Es decir... no es necesario que te molestes, ¿por qué no me muestras lo que tienes aquí? Veo que por allá tienen uno muy bueno –apunta a una esquina-

Vendedor (algo extrañado): Muy bien, supongo que sabes mejor que nadie lo que prefieres, no tardaré –va por el-

Megamente: -escucha sonar su reloj y lo contesta- Aquí estoy Servil ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

_Servil: Oh, muy bien, pero este sitio es un desastre, tenían todos los documentos importantes amontonados en una caja, y esa caja estaba debajo de otra muy pesada que los aplastaba y..._

Megamente: ¡Servil! Solo dime si encontraste lo que buscábamos

_Servil: Ah claro que si, resulta que el señor Fisher había pedido su traje aquí hace tres días, al parecer poco después de proponerle matrimonio a la señorita Ritchie, pero como trabajan rápido estuvo listo ese mismo día y se lo llevo, así que debe estar en su casa ahora mismo_

Megamente: Genial, ven para acá ya mismo, debemos ir a la casa de Fisher a ver como estropeamos su traje

_Servil: -hace sonidos como de forcejeo- Lo haría, pero ¿puede darme una mano? No puedo moverme, creo que estoy atrapado entre todas las cosas que tienen aquí_

Megamente: -suspira- Muy bien, iré para allá, no hagas nada –corta la comunicación-

Vendedor: -regresa con el traje- Muy bien, lo encontré, perdón si me tarde, es que debí cepillarlo un poco

Megamente: ¿Sabe? Estuve pensando y creo que si veré lo que tienen en la trastienda, quizás encuentre algo todavía mejor

Vendedor: ¿Cómo? –suspira de frustración- Muy bien, deje que cuelgue esto y lo acompaño

Megamente: Oh, no se preocupe, puedo ir yo solo, no se moleste –va corriendo-

Una vez atrás, Megamente vio como el cuerpo robótico de su amigo estaba apretujado entre varias cajas y otras cosas mas, y no seria fácil mover algo así de pesado de ahí, pero hizo el intento y lo sujeto de un brazo.

Megamente: Muy bien, solo relájate, a la cuenta de tres yo jalare y tu empuja tu cuerpo

Servil: Si, esta bien

Megamente: Bien, uno, dos... ¡tres! ¡Ahora! –lo empieza a tirar-

No fue fácil, ya que el cuerpo de Servil pesaba cerca de 200 kilos, pero finalmente todas las cajas cedieron y liberaron el cuerpo metálico del pez, pero tirándolo a el y a su amo contra la pared junto con todas las cosas, haciendo un gran escándalo y averiando ligeramente el reloj de Megamente, lo que hizo que volviera a su aspecto normal, pero sin que el se diera cuenta.

Vendedor: ¿Que rayos pasa allí? –llega corriendo-

Megamente (tratando de disimular): -se levanta- Mire, lo que paso fue que quise buscar la mercancía que tenían aquí, pero encontré este increíble robot y...

Vendedor: ¡Megamente! –sale espantado de ahí-

Megamente: ¿Qué? –se mira entero- Oh no, esto es grave –mira a Servil muy molesto- ¡Servil! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi reloj dejo de funcionar?

Servil (arrepentido y hablando algo rápido): Dis-discúlpeme señor, es que tenia polvo en mi tanque y no podía ver nada, por favor perdone

Megamente: Bueno, ya no importa, ¿tienes mi reloj de repuesto contigo?

Servil: Como siempre señor –se lo entrega-

Megamente: -lo activa y vuelve a estar disfrazado- Perfecto, activa un disfraz para ti también, deberemos salir de aquí antes de que pase algo mas

Mientras, en el frente de la tienda, el vendedor estaba hablando con dos policías y se le veía muy asustado, diciéndoles lo que acababa de ver. Ambos lo calmaron y lo acompañaron a la trastienda, donde podrían ver por ellos mismos a Megamente, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, _Gregory _abrió la puerta desde adentro y salió, saludando de forma inocente a los oficiales.

Megamente: Oh, hola señores policías, disculpen si mi amigo y yo somos una molestia, veo que están haciendo algo importante aquí, sino no vendrían en uniforme. Pero descuiden, ya nos vamos –mira al vendedor-. La mercancía de aquí es muy buena, vendré mañana de nuevo si no es problema, hasta entonces –se va de ahí con Servil también disfrazado-

Los dos policías vieron adentro que no había nadie, por lo que se fueron de ahí, amenazando al vendedor con arrestarlo si volvía a engañarlos, y el pobre se quedo ahí. Megamente sentía que hubieran tratado de mentiroso a alguien inocente, pero sabia bien que la seguridad de Roxanne era mas importante, así que no se distrajo y continuo con su plan de arruinar el traje de Nigel y retrasar lo mas posible la boda, o incluso que finalmente la cancelaran, así que junto con Servil fueron a su casa para ver como podían hacerlo.

Luego de unos 20 minutos consiguieron llegar, y luego de mirar por todas las ventanas se dieron cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía, ya que Nigel aun no había llegado de trabajar. Eso les aseguraba poder entrar sin problemas con la llave que Megamente uso la vez pasada, pero paso algo extraño, una vez que la puso en la cerradura, no ocurrió nada, era como si usara una llave cualquiera en la cerradura incorrecta.

Servil: ¿Pasa algo señor?

Megamente: -mira con cuidado el objeto- No lo entiendo, diseñe esta llave para que funcionara con cualquier cerradura y pudiera ser sumamente silenciosa, no se por que no funciona con esta puerta

Servil: Quizás debamos entrar de otro modo

Megamente: Buena idea, revisemos las ventanas, debe haber alguna que quizás haya olvidado cerrar

La casa tenia varias ventanas por lo grande que era, y probaron con cada una de las que encontraron, incluso con las del tercer piso, y debieron escalar usando una escalera que habían llevado desde la guarida, porque si Megamente usaba algunos de sus artefacto, la gente que pasaba podría saber que era el. Ese método era mas lento, pero les aseguraba no ser descubiertos.

Estaban por rendirse, ya que la ultima que aun quedaba también estaba cerrada, y si la rompían podrían alertar a los vecinos y Nigel se daría cuenta cuando llegara a casa. Se bajaron, muy decepcionados, y estaban tratando de idear otro modo de entrar, hasta que Servil encontró una ultima ventana que no habían visto antes. Estaba al costado de la casa, cerca de un pequeño callejón, y una vez que trataron de abrirla, no podían creerlo cuando vieron que el seguro no estaba puesto y se abrió sin problemas. Estaban muy emocionados, pero había un problema: la ventana era muy angosta, así que Servil no podría entrar, solo Megamente lo podría hacer por ser tan delgado, pero ya teniendo como entrar a la casa eso no era tan importante.

Megamente: De acuerdo, ahora ¿cómo le haremos para estropear su traje de novio?

Servil: ¿Sabe? La idea de las polillas me pareció muy buena, pero como es claro que no podremos engañarlo a el por tener ya el traje, decidí buscar algunas yo mismo y las metí en este frasco –lo saca y se lo entrega-

Megamente: Es genial Servil ¿Pero cuando las encontraste?

Servil: Cuando nos fuimos de la tienda de novias luego de que usted se hiciera pasar por vendedora, vi varias que intentaban comerse los vestidos, así que las atrape aquí para que no lo hicieran. Pensé que podrían ser útiles para cuando siguiéramos con el señor Fisher

Megamente: Parece que nuestra mentira no fue tan falsa después de todo. Bien, ahora, esto es lo que haremos, tu vigila aquí. Como es un callejón algo oscuro, dudo que te vean, pero tu si podrás ver a los que entren. Si ves que alguien se acerca, me avisas y yo saldré de inmediato ¿Esta claro?

Servil: Si, no se preocupe, estaré alerta

Megamente entro con el frasco mientras Servil vigilaba. La casa era grande, y no pudo encontrar la habitación de Nigel ni en el primer ni en el segundo piso, así que debió apresurarse y buscar en el tercero. No entendía como una persona que vivía sola podía necesitar tanto espacio, pero estaba feliz una vez que encontró el cuarto. Entro con cuidado de no mover nada, y una vez que dio con el armario, busco rápido el traje, y ahí estaba, guardado con cuidado en plástico para que no le pasara nada. Debió ser rápido, y pensó que el plástico mantendría a las polillas en su sitio sin que volaran a ninguna parte. Abrió el frasco y las dejo volar por debajo de la cubierta, y vio como se posaban sobre cada parte de la tela. Cerro el armario y las dejo comerse el traje a gusto, para luego disponerse a bajar y encontrarse con su amigo.

No podía creer lo fácil que había resultado todo, no tardo mas de 10 minutos en entrar, encontrar la habitación, dejar las polillas y salir, pero lo ultimo fue lo que no alcanzo a hacer, al menos no tranquilamente, ya que afuera, Servil aun tenia algo de polvo en su tanque, no había podido quitárselo del todo luego de haber salido de la tienda, y esto afectaba su visión aun estando disfrazado, y por eso, no logro ver la figura que se acercaba a el hasta que fue tarde.

Nigel (furioso): ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Servil: -lo ve por fin y suelta un agudo grito-

Megamente: -escucha el grito y se apresura a salir- ¡Servil! ¡Ya voy, no te preocupes! –llega con el- Ya estoy aquí, no temas –sale por la ventana- Dime ¿por qué gri...? –ve a Nigel- Oh no

Nigel (todavía mas enojado): ¿Puedo saber que hacen ustedes dos en mi casa?

Servil (tratando de disimular): Mire, para empezar, yo no estaba en su casa, estaba fuera de ella, son cosas diferentes

Nigel: ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces como explicas que tu amigo haya salido por mi ventana?

Servil (nervioso): Pues, pues...

Megamente: Olvídalo, nos descubrió. Mira, podemos explicarlo, nuestra casa es igual a esta, y nos extraño no poder entrar, por eso entre por esta ventana, pero ahora veo lo tonto que fue hacerlo al ver que es tu casa, así que nos iremos. Perdona las molestias, no ocurrirá de nuevo –le hace una seña amistosa con la mano-

Nigel: -lo agarra de la muñeca- Oh, claro que no ocurrirá otra vez –le gira el reloj y desactiva su disfraz-, Megamente

Megamente (atónito): Pero... pero ¿cómo es que...?

Nigel: Roxanne me contó todo acerca del aparato que usas para disfrazarte luego de que yo me le propuse afuera del cine, y aunque no fue fácil logre que me dijera que sabes la verdad sobre mi, y la deje aun mas convencida de que es mentira

Megamente: ¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que es verdad que tu...?

Nigel: -lo suelta- Exacto, soy un asesino, y no, no me avergüenzo de nada ni tampoco me arrepiento. La prisión me mantuvo adentro por muchos años, y pensaron que de verdad me habían cambiado, y tuve que engañarlos haciéndoles creer que así fue para que me dejaran salir antes. Por desgracia debí cumplir la condena completa, pero quedaron tan sorprendidos conmigo que me dieron un empleo y un pequeño departamento donde vivir. El trabajo no estaba mal, pero odiaba el lugar donde me habían enviado, era tan pequeño como mi celda, así que busque un mejor lugar. La familia que vivía aquí no me quería vender su casa, ¿así que sabes lo que hice para convencerlos?

Megamente: Los mataste...

Nigel: No a todos, solo al padre, la madre luego se suicido por la pena, y los cuatro hijos se fueron a vivir con familiares en Boston. La casa quedo sola, así que ahí me encargue de apropiarme de ella ¿muy inteligente no?

Megamente: ¡Muy idiota la verdad, pero mas aun el habérmelo dicho, ahora Roxanne sabrá...!

Nigel: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Crees que de verdad te hará caso? Cuando tu, un odioso y torpe villano le diga que su futuro esposo asesino a una chica por dinero y luego a un hombre y destruyo una familia, no te creerá y seguirá odiándote tal como siempre, y una vez que me case con ella, pasara lo mismo que con Ágata

Megamente (con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico): No...

Nigel: Si... y luego me iré y buscare a otra chica, porque esta vez no me atraparan, aprendí mucho de lo que paso la primera vez, y estoy seguro de que ahora no me encontraran

Megamente ¡No creas que te lo voy a permitir! –lo apunta con su arma-

Nigel: -se cruza de brazos- Adelante, ya se que esa cosa solo me deshidratara, una vez que llueva volveré a ser normal –mira el cielo y ve que hay nubes- Y parece que eso será pronto

Megamente: -pone la función _de-struir_- No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. Ahora, quiero que te vayas, te alejes de Roxanne y no regreses nunca, o tirare del gatillo. La tengo en la modalidad mas alta, así que volaras en mil pedazos con solo un tiro

Nigel: Pues inténtalo

Megamente: -vacila un poco, pero lo hace, aunque no pasa nada- ¿Qué diablos? -mira su arma y luego intenta disparar varias veces- No ocurre nada –mira a Servil- ¿Por qué no dispara?

Servil: Vera señor, paso algo curioso con su arma el otro día, mientras limpiaba aquella maquina. Resulta que sin querer la tire y parece ser que la descompuse... pero no se preocupe, todavía sirve la función de deshidratar

Megamente: ¡Servil!

Nigel: -se pone a reír-

Megamente: ¡Oye, solo yo puedo hacer eso!

Nigel: Admítelo, no puedes hacerme nada, estas perdido, y Roxanne también. La boda se hará si o si, y una vez que nos vayamos de luna de miel... –hace un ademán de cortarse el cuello-. Así que mejor no intentes nada, todo es en vano –se va-

Megamente quedo ahí de pie, furioso, impotente y muy asustado, porque ahora tenia la confesión de boca del propio asesino, pero eso no servia de nada si Roxanne no estaba dispuesta a creerle. Claro, el traje de Nigel ya quedaría arruinado, así que eso por lo menos retrasaría un poco la boda. Ahora era mas importante que nunca hacer que todo saliera bien, pero con tanto miedo, el pobre villano no podía pensar claramente. Era un mar de dudas, y necesito que Servil lo ayudara para poder calmarse. Ahora era muy importante que arruinaran la ceremonia, y estaba planeando un modo de hacerlo aun mas rápido, hasta que luego de unos días, supo de boca de su amigo algo que le helo la sangre...

Megamente: ¿¡Mañana!

Servil: Lo se, es terrible, mientras usted seguía con los planes, seguí al señor Fisher y a la señorita Ritchie. El la convenció de adelantar la boda para mañana mismo

Megamente: ¡Pero eso no es posible!

Servil: Lamentablemente si lo es señor. El señor Fisher le dijo que nos había encontrado en su casa, según el para hacerle daño, secuestrarlo y así usar a ambos para algún plan nuevo. La convenció de que lo mejor era adelantar todo e irse lo mas pronto posible de la ciudad

Megamente: ¿Pero... y el vestido de Roxanne?

Servil: No hizo falta que lo siguiera buscando, dijo que su madre decidió dejarla usar el suyo, y hoy mismo se lo enviara de Missouri

Megamente: ¿Y que hay del traje de Fisher?

Servil: Las polillas no se lo comieron, se asfixiaron por estar bajo ese plástico. Lo único que el encontró al abrir su armario fue su traje intacto y un montón de insectos muertos

Megamente: -se cubre la cara con las manos- ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Roxanne será asesinada por ese tipo, y yo ni siquiera tengo un plan!

Servil: -lo toma de los hombros- Señor, escúcheme bien, no es momento de perder el tiempo con planes complicados, lo que hay que hacer, es detener esa boda una vez que empiece. Ya no podemos evitar que la ceremonia tenga lugar, pero si podemos intervenir antes de que sean oficialmente marido y mujer

Megamente: -respira y se calma- Si, tienes razón. Roxanne necesita nuestra ayuda, y no podemos perder el tiempo haciendo planes. Bien, lo que hay que hacer es ir a esa boda mañana e impedir que Roxanne cometa un error que acabara por costarle la vida. Ahora si va a tener que creerme, si lo hace, lograre detener a un despiadado asesino. Mañana será un día muy importante, tan solo espero que Roxanne este bien

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, nuevo cap. No pude esperar mas que 1 semana porque hacia tiempo que queria escribirlo, de hecho tenia pensado el final antes que lo demas, pero no se preocupen, este es solo el penultimo, y me parece que quedo un poco mas largo, de esa forma aguantaran mas el suspenso, ya que el ultimo planeo que se haga esperar. Las cosas se ponen cada vez mas tensas y ahora si que es necesario que Megamente llegue a salvar a Roxanne, y no se engañen solo porque parte lindo y todo. Nos vemos y no olviden comentar ;)**

* * *

><p>Roxanne se despertó esa mañana muy emocionada, saltando de la cama tan pronto como escucho su despertador. Se suponía que este día no llegaría sino hasta dentro de otro par de semanas, pero encontró razón en lo que Nigel le dijo, y decidió que lo mejor seria que estuvieran casados lo antes posible, para poder alejarse de Megamente. Lo único que no entendía era por que había decidido secuestrar a su novio si normalmente solo era a ella a quien quería. Se le ocurrían varias ideas, pero eso no importaba ahora, mientras menos debiera pensar con ese alíen, mejor seria para ella.<p>

Su madre había tenido un gesto muy amable al permitirle usar su vestido de novia, el cual había llegado la noche anterior, junto con una nota que decía que ella y su padre vendrían a su boda, y Roxanne no podría estar mas feliz, lo que mas quería era verlos de nuevo, ya que no lo había hecho desde que estaba en la universidad, y seria una gran oportunidad para que conocieran a Nigel, seguramente lo amarían tanto como ella.

La ceremonia empezaría a las 11 AM en la iglesia de Metro Ciudad. Ya solo le quedaban 2 horas para estar lista, así que se preparo y se maquillo, ya que el auto que vendría por ella estaría allí pronto. Las horas nunca habían pasado tan lentamente para ella, y se prometió a si misma frente a su espejo que seria un día perfecto, sin nada que pudiera arruinarlo, ya que seria el primer paso para una vida alegre y tranquila junto a su nuevo esposo. _Esposo... _era una palabra que nunca pensó que pronunciaría así, y nunca imagino que estaría a punto de casarse. Era la ambición de muchas de las niñas de su salón cuando apenas tenia 8 años, y siempre las considero bobas y prefería no hacerles caso. Se rió un poco, ¿qué le dirían ellas si se las encontrara de camino a la iglesia?

Un ruido la alejo de esos lindos recuerdos, y era el chofer tocando la bocina del auto que ella y Nigel habían escogido para que Roxanne fuera a la ceremonia. Un bello auto clásico marca Ford Coupe, 1940, el cual lucia un hermoso ramo de flores blancas en el frente. Era un auto caro, así que entre los dos pagaron el alquiler por el día. Nigel no quería que ella debiera pagar también, pero le insistió, así que colaboro para que no fuera tan grande el gasto para el solo.

El chofer no estaba solo, y Roxanne se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver con el a su padre, quien iría con ella todo el camino y la llevaría hacia el altar, pero solo luego de conocer a su futuro yerno.

Arnold Ritchie era un hombre alto, de unos 55 años, pero que no demostraba para nada su edad. Tenia el cabello negro y bonitos ojos azules, los cuales Roxanne había heredado. Iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata de moño negra y una rosa roja en la solapa, y se notaba que se había arreglado muy bien, ya que venia peinado, afeitado y hasta con olor a colonia. Roxanne estaba tan feliz de verlo que por un segundo olvido que usaba tacones y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, casi cayéndose en el intento.

Roxanne: ¡Papá! –lo abraza-

Arnold: Ten cuidado hija, por poco te caes, no queremos que te accidentes

Roxanne: Disculpa, es que hacia años que no te veía ¿dónde esta mamá?

Arnold: En la iglesia, quería asegurarse de tener buenos lugares para sacarte buenas fotos. Luces hermosa amor, casi tanto como tu madre el día que nos casamos

Roxanne: Ay papá, sabes que no me gusta que digas eso

Arnold: Y tu sabes que es verdad, y dime ¿cómo es el muchacho con el que te vas a casar? Um ¿Nigel, verdad?

Roxanne: Te va a caer muy bien, es muy amable, educado y también muy guapo, y fue muy paciente con Megamente, pero teme que pueda lastimarme, así que iremos a vivir a otra ciudad. Esta mas cerca de donde ustedes viven, así que podremos visitarlos

Arnold: No se por que pensé que tu y ese villano pudieran... ya sabes...

Roxanne: Papá, a mi nunca me gusto el, deberías dejar de leer esas tontas revistas de farándula

Arnold: Si, tienes razón, prometo dejar de hacerlo, solo dicen tonterías. Ahora vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde

Arnold y Roxanne se subieron al auto, y aunque el camino hacia la iglesia solo tomaba a lo mucho 20 minutos en auto, la pobre no dejaba de pensar que serian los minutos mas largos de su vida. En solo un rato estaría casada con el hombre que amaba. No podía dejar de imaginar lo que le aguardaba su futuro, además, sus padres hacia un tiempo habían deseado tener un nieto, y estaba feliz de que quizás pronto podría concederles ese deseo.

Mientras, en la iglesia de Metro Ciudad, los invitados ya estaban llegando. Había mas que nada familiares y amigos por el lado de Roxanne. Habían ido junto con sus padres sus abuelos, primos, tíos y varios amigos tanto del trabajo como de la secundaria y la universidad, por lo cual los asientos de la izquierda no podían estar mas llenos. Pero, por el lado de Nigel apenas habían venido algunos amigos que había conocido en el banco, no estaban sus padres ni ningún otro familiar. Roxanne se entero de esto cuando estaban haciendo las invitaciones, así que Nigel le dijo que solo invitaría amigos porque su padre había muerto cuando era adolescente, y que su madre no estaba muy bien de salud como para asistir a la boda, que vivía muy lejos y estaba muy mal como para viajar, y no tenia mas familiares. La pobre quedo muy triste, ya que eso no lo sabia, pero Nigel obviamente le contó una mentira. La verdad que no le quiso contar, era que una vez que lo habían declarado culpable por el asesinato de aquella chica hacia tantos años, tanto sus padres como el resto de su familia habían decidido cortar toda relación con el, y por eso era que nunca recibía visitas en la prisión y no había nadie que lo fuera a recoger una vez que fue liberado. No le contó nada de eso porque no era tan tonto como para delatarse solo, lo mejor era contarle una mentira y asegurarse de que fuera lo bastante triste como para que no indagara mas en ella.

Siguiendo su plan para arruinar la boda y salvar a Roxanne, Megamente y Servil esperaban a un costado de la iglesia a que todos los invitados entraran para que nadie los viera, y una vez que la ceremonia iba a empezar y todos ya estaban dentro, ambos se sintieron lo bastante seguros como para salir de su pequeño escondite. Megamente mas que un plan tenia una idea de lo que podría hacer, y aunque era algo arriesgado y muy atrevido, se aseguro de llevarla a cabo.

Servil: ¿Seguro de que quiere hacerlo señor?

Megamente: Como ya me dijiste, no hay tiempo para planes complicados, lo mejor será que entre a la boda e interrumpa todo yo mismo, les explicare lo que planea hacer Fisher una vez que estén casados, y cruzare los dedos para que me crean, tan solo espero que Roxanne no me mate antes de lograrlo

Servil: -ve el auto acercarse- Señor, parece que la señorita Ritchie ya viene, lo mejor será escondernos

Megamente: Si, es verdad –va con el-

El auto acababa de llegar, y Natalie, la madre de Roxanne, salió para recibir a su hija. Arnold la ayudo a bajar mientras cargaba su ramo en la otra mano, y corrió a verla luego de años de no verse.

Natalie era una mujer de unos 56 años, pero pese a eso era bastante hermosa. Tenia el cabello castaño como el de Roxanne, pero el suyo era mas largo. Tenia los ojos de un color café oscuro, piel algo blanca, un poco mas que el de su hija, y una pecas algo difusas y el mismo lunar en el mentón que ella tenia. Iba con un bonito vestido color vino y un collar de perlas, el cual Roxanne reconoció como el que le había regalado la ultima Navidad.

Natalie: -la abraza- ¡Cariño, hacia mucho que no te veía!

Roxanne: Hola mamá, de nuevo gracias por haberme enviado tu vestido, no sabia que hacer, en la tienda que fui a ver me dijeron que tenían un problema de polillas

Natalie: Que bueno que lo tenia guardado, no puedo creer que llevara 30 años en mi armario

Arnold: Bueno, lo mejor será entrar ¿Amor, sabes si ya llego Nigel?

Natalie: ¿El encantador chico que será nuestro yerno? Seguro, como su madre no pudo venir a la boda porque vive en Oregon, le ofrecí llevarlo al altar, eso si no te molesta cariño –mira a Roxanne-

Roxanne: No, esta bien, así se sentirá mas como parte de la familia

Natalie: Perfecto, iré a decirle –entra a la iglesia-

Una vez que Natalie llevara del brazo a su futuro yerno, Arnold hizo lo mismo con Roxanne, luego de asegurarse de que no estuviera nerviosa por su boda. Ella le aseguro que estaba bien, que estaba emocionada, pero confiaba en que todo estaría bien. Pero... una vez que su padre la tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar hacia el altar donde Nigel la esperaba, no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que había tenido la semana anterior. No dejaba de pensar en como seria si alguien mas estuviera en el lugar de el, pero sabia que era una locura, era a Nigel a quien amaba, pero se dio cuenta de lo metida que estaba en esa loca idea, cuando al momento de llegar al altar, y por solo un segundo cuando Nigel le quito el velo de la cara, imagino encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa en un rostro azul. Pensó verlo a el ahí parado en lugar de a Nigel, pero luego alejo esa idea de su mente y volvió a la realidad, sonriendo con una mezcla de alegría y alivio, y su novio le respondió con una sonrisa de solo alegría... pero ella no sabia en ese momento que no era una alegría de alguien que se iba a casar. Si hubiera sabido sus verdaderas intenciones en ese momento o si hubiera tenido alguna clase de poderes telepáticos, hubiera salido corriendo de ahí en ese instante.

Afuera, Servil ayudaba a Megamente a ver por el enorme ventanal de la iglesia al tenerlo sentado en sus hombros. Estaba tan alto que aun así el villano veía con algo de dificultad, pero era lo suficiente, lo que mas le importaba era ver como avanzaba todo, para saber exactamente cuando entrar. Los vio a ambos de pie y todos esperando a que la ceremonia empezara. Vio llegar al cura, quien les hizo a todos una seña de que podían sentarse. Megamente vio todo con atención, ya que el sabría cuando hacerlo.

Cura: Amados hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí en este bello día para presenciar la unión de Roxanne y Nigel. Los novios han decidido escribir sus propios votos para esta ocasión –mira a Roxanne-. Puedes empezar tu hija

Roxanne: -saca una tarjeta de un bolsillo especial y empieza a leer- Nigel, cuando te conocí, nunca imagine que serias el hombre de quien me enamoraría y menos el hombre con quien iba a casarme...

Megamente: Ahora, ya es tiempo –se baja-. Debo entrar ahí y asegurarme de detener la boda. Servil, tu quédate aquí afuera y vigila la entrada para que nadie entre o salga, especialmente para que nadie salga, quiero estar seguro de tener testigos cuando le diga a Roxanne lo que ese tipo es en realidad

Servil: Señor, ¿no seria mejor si entro con usted? No quiero que le pase nada

Megamente: No, si es un tipo peligroso en serio, no quiero que te lastime a ti también. Quédate aquí afuera y no entres por nada ¿esta claro?

Servil: -lo piensa un poco-

Megamente: Servil ¿esta claro?

Servil: Si señor

Megamente: Perfecto, aquí voy –va hacia la entrada-

Cura: Muy bello –mira a Nigel-. Es tu turno hijo

Nigel: -saca su tarjeta- Roxanne, quería expresarte lo...

Pero Nigel apenas pudo hablar, ya que tan pronto como empezó, todos escucharon y vieron como alguien pateaba las puertas de la iglesia con fuerza, y cuando voltearon vieron como Megamente entraba corriendo. Nadie entendía que pasaba, pero se espantaron como nunca. Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos muertos del miedo, varias de las mujeres gritaron, otras se desmayaron, y muchos se apuraron en prender de nuevo sus celulares para llamar cuanto antes a la policía.

Megamente: -corre y llega cerca del altar, luego mira a la gente- ¡No por favor, no se asusten, prometo no hacerles daño, no vengo a eso! –mira a Roxanne- Roxanne, te lo pido por ultima vez, no te cases con Fisher, no es un hombre bueno

Roxanne: ¡Megamente! ¿Por que rayos viniste? Nadie te invito, así que no tienes derecho a...

Nigel: No, yo me encargo –lo mira-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Megamente: No pretendas hacerte el noble conmigo, se muy bien lo que eres y no dejare que le hagas daño a Roxanne

Ante esto, varios se pusieron a hablar, nunca imaginaron que Nigel pudiera ser malo, especialmente los familiares de Roxanne que habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el. Sus futuros suegros lo miraban, y el debió seguir fingiendo, no quería que su plan se estropeara.

Nigel: Estas loco, yo jamás le haría daño a Roxanne, la amo mas que a nada, y no podrás arruinar eso

Megamente: ¿Con que la amas? ¿Tanto como amabas a Ágata?

Roxanne: ¿Que cosa? Nigel ¿de que esta hablando? ¿Quién es Ágata?

Nigel (nervioso): No digas tonterías, muchos que se casan habían tenido algún noviazgo antes, no creas que por eso soy malo

Megamente: -mira de nuevo a los invitados- ¡Gente de _Metrocidad_! ¡Este hombre que ven aquí es un asesino! ¡El es Nigel Arthur Fisher, el mismo que hace 15 años asesino a la pobre Ágata Parker, solo para luego quedarse con todo su dinero! ¡Vamos, traten de recordarlo, muchos aquí debieron haber oído sobre esa noticia!

Nigel (murmurando): Cállate...

Megamente: ¡No es un buen hombre, el mismo me lo confeso afuera de su casa, y tan pronto como se case con Roxanne, la matara para luego irse y buscar a otra chica con la que hacer lo mismo!

Natalie: Santo cielo... –se desmaya-

Arnold: ¡Natalie! –la ayuda-

Roxanne: ¡Mamá! –lo mira-. ¡Megamente, mas te vale que tengas pruebas de lo que dices, mira el caos que estas provocando!

Megamente: Pues... pues...

Nigel: ¡Ya es suficiente! A menos que tengas pruebas sólidas de lo que dices, nadie aquí te creerá. Ahora, mas te vale largarte, no vas a arruinar el día mas feliz de nuestra vida con esas locuras tuyas –mira al cura-. Disculpe la interrupción por favor, sigamos con la ceremonia

Megamente (enfurecido): ¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya asesino! –lo agarra del brazo- ¡No tengo pruebas sólidas, pero tu mismo me lo confesaste y además robe la noticia de tu casa, o mejor dicho, la casa de la familia que destruiste asesinando a ese pobre hombre para poder quedártela!

Nigel: ¡Si tienes esa noticia, entonces muéstrala!

Megamente: Pues... no la tengo porque se destruyo, pero pregúntenle a cualquiera que sea policía y les dirá que no miento, pregúntenle al alcaide de la prisión y se los dirá

Nigel se sentía acorralado, si hacían lo que Megamente les decía, era obvio que descubrirían la verdad y lo mandarían de regreso a prisión. Tenia que hacer algo, pero la ira finalmente pudo mas que su cordura e hizo lo impensado

Nigel (loco de rabia): ¡Ya estoy cansado! –sujeta a Megamente del cuello con su brazo y saca un cuchillo de su chaqueta, amenazándolo con el- ¡No vas a estropear este día, así que te iras de aquí antes de que te rebane el cuello!

Todos, incluyendo a Roxanne, miraban la escena boquiabiertos y aun mas asustados que cuando vieron al villano azul entrar a la iglesia. Nigel luego se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido y que se había descubierto solo, pero ya era tarde, así que debió seguir y asegurarse de que nadie le estorbara.

Nigel: Ahora, te vas a largar de aquí y no vas a impedir que Roxanne y yo nos casemos –apunta al cura con el cuchillo-. Usted, continué la ceremonia, si no quiere que lo mande con los difuntos a los que les ha oficiado el funeral

Roxanne (en shock): Nigel ¿lo que Megamente decía era verdad? ¿Eres un asesino?

Nigel: Roxanne, mi amor, puedo explicártelo, es el estrés por este día, solo eso, y...

Roxanne: ¿¡Y por que traías un cuchillo a nuestra boda entonces!

Nigel: Bueno porque... porque...

Roxanne: ¡Es todo! ¡No quiero casarme contigo y menos volver a verte, y llamare a la policía tan pronto salga de aquí!

Nigel (todavía mas loco de rabia): -mira a Megamente- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Debí haberme encargado de ti en cuanto te vi, así no hubieras abierto la boca!

Megamente: -lo patea en la entrepierna y logra liberarse-

Era todo un caos allá adentro. Tanto Roxanne como sus padres no podían creer que Nigel fuera un monstruo semejante. Arnold le explico todo a su esposa apenas logro hacer que despertara, y Roxanne quiso ir a ver como se encontraba, pero Nigel amenazo con matarla a ella también y en ese momento si se atrevía a moverse. Megamente se encargo de ir para protegerla y empezó a golpearlo como pudo, ya que Nigel era mas robusto y mas fuerte, y pudo con el a pesar del dolor que aun tenia por la patada.

Servil pudo escuchar todo desde afuera, pero Megamente le dijo que por su seguridad no debía entrar. Estuvo debatiéndose un buen rato entre si obedecerlo o ir y ayudarlo. Eso no estaba bien según el, ya que antes de ser su amo, era su amigo, así que debía ser obvio lo que debía hacer, así que decidió entrar una vez que la cosa se había puesto muy violenta, pero las puertas no se abrían, al parecer Megamente las había pateado tan fuerte que una vez que se volvieron a cerrar, el pestillo se cerro solo, así que estaban cerradas por dentro, y no sabia como abrirlas.

Dentro, Nigel y Megamente se habían puesto a pelear, ahora estaban tratando de ver cual de los dos se quedaría con el cuchillo, ya que Nigel había tratado de apuñalarlo con el y no podía porque se estaba defendiendo.

Todos veían la escena con mucho terror, y por primera vez apoyaban a Megamente al descubrir que Nigel era un asesino, un monstruo mucho peor de lo que el villano local podría llegar a ser. ¿En donde estaba Metro Man en ese momento? Roxanne se echaba toda la culpa por no haberlo invitado, solo por temor a una escena de celos y a todo el mundo pidiéndole autógrafos. De haberlo hecho, no estaría conteniendo sus gritos ni viendo un espectáculo tan aterrador.

Ambos se golpeaban, se pateaban, se tiraban de la ropa y hasta se tiraron al suelo para pelearse por el cuchillo y ver quien lograba obtenerlo. Ahora estaban tirados sobre la alfombra roja de la iglesia mientras se seguían pateando y golpeando. No dejaban de moverse, hasta que de pronto un ruido hizo que todos se paralizaran, y era que el cuchillo al parecer se había clavado en algo, o mas bien en alguien, y al momento en que ambos se habían dejado de mover, un pequeño charco de sangre comenzó a formarse debajo de ambos, contrastando el color oscuro de ella con el rojo vivo del piso. Roxanne ahora si que empezó a gritar, ya que pudo verlo bien desde donde estaba, y luego todos se enteraron de por que lo hacia al ir y acercarse.

El cuchillo había dado contra uno de ellos ¿pero contra quien? Todos se preguntaban los mismo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, estoy segura que ustedes estan igual de ansiosos que yo por ver como acaba esto. Mientras, para quienes tengan curiosidad por el auto que llevo a Roxanne a la iglesia, busquen en imagenes de google "ford coupe 1940" y es el tercero de los que salen, solo imaginenlo con el ramo tipico de un auto que lleva a la novia.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien gente, el final por fin ha llegado, y debo decir que me da pena acabar por fin esta historia, aunque en realidad, mañana tengo planeado subir un epilogo para ella. Les digo ahora mismo que el epilogo podria dejar o no un final abierto, pero eso lo sabran en su momento. Hasta entonces ;)**

* * *

><p>Los segundos pasaban, pero eran como horas, ya que tanto Megamente como Nigel continuaban tirados en el piso con el charco de sangre debajo de ellos haciéndose mas grande conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer levantarse, y la gente no paraba de preguntarse quien había sido el que había recibido el cuchillo. Muchos apenas y respiraban por el suspenso, y Roxanne, quien había dejado de gritar por fin, estaba con los ojos sumamente abiertos y conteniendo otro grito mas, porque ya estaba con la garganta casi desgarrada por el ultimo.<p>

Servil no pudo mas, no tuvo de otra mas que destrozar de una patada la puerta de madera de la iglesia, ya que esta no quería ceder ante nada. Logro entrar por fin, castigándose a si mismo mentalmente por no haber sido mas rápido y no haber pensando eso antes. Se puso blanco al ver la escena, ya que su amo ahí tirado debajo de Fisher y toda esa sangre en el piso no podían significar nada bueno. Se acerco lentamente, e increíblemente no llamo la atención de nadie, ya que al igual que el, todos estaban aterrados y solo querían estar seguros de que el pobre villano estuviera bien y quien hubiera recibido la estocada fuera quien la merecía.

Lamentablemente, quien se levanto primero fue Nigel. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, y toda su ropa y cabello estaban desordenados y fuera de lugar, pero no parecía estar herido. La única alternativa que quedaba, era que la sangre fuera de...

Roxanne/Servil: -corren hacia el- ¡Megamente/Amo!

Todos miraban la escena, y vieron como la novia y el pez en traje de gorila iban a ver como estaba el pobre villano azul. Tenia el cuchillo dolorosamente clavado en su costado derecho mientras su sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones de la herida. Por el miedo y con la poca fuerza que aun tenia, se lo saco de ahí, sin recordar que lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo donde estaba, ya que solo consiguió que la sangre saliera en todavía mayor cantidad. Mientras Roxanne lo sujetaba para que no se diera de nuevo contra el piso, su vestido blanco se manchaba de a poco de rojo, pero ya no importaba, su maquillaje ya estaba arruinado por todo lo que lloro mientras grito y se había despeinado corriendo hasta el, además de romperse el tacón de uno de sus zapatos. Estaba muy preocupada, aterrada e impresionada, todo a la vez, ya que no podía creer que Megamente le hubiera dicho la verdad todo ese tiempo y que por su necedad hubiera permitido que eso pasara. De haberle hecho caso, todo seguiría como antes.

Roxanne (llorando): Megamente... resiste por favor, ya llamaron a la policía y a una ambulancia, todo estará bien

Servil: -aleja a la gente- ¡Atrás por favor, dejen que respire! ¿No ven que esta malherido?

Megamente (con una mano en su herida): -la quita y ve que esta llena de sangre- Roxanne... arrgh...

Roxanne: No puedo creerlo, tuviste razón todo este tiempo, perdóname por no creerte. Todo esto es culpa mía

Megamente no se veía bien, se ponía mas pálido a cada segundo y perdía cantidades peligrosas de sangre aun por mas que intentara tapar su herida. Estaba al borde del desmayo, o peor, de la muerte, pero se forzaba a si mismo a permanecer consciente, tenia que hablar con Roxanne, si no le decía todo en ese momento, corría peligro de no poder hacerlo nunca, y no se perdonaría el dejarse morir sin antes sacar eso de su pecho.

Megamente: Descuida... no es tu culpa... lo importante es que estas... a salvo... no podía dejar que... dejar que ese tipo te hiciera daño...

Roxanne: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Después de cómo te trate todo este tiempo y aun luego de acceder a casarme con ese asesino, arriesgaste tu vida por mi

Megamente: _Ahora o nunca. _Roxanne... lo hice porque... porque... te... te..

Pero finalmente el mareo por la perdida de sangre pudo mas. Todo empezó a verse borroso y a moverse de pronto, los sonidos se escuchaban lejanos y ya casi no podía ver nada. Lo ultimo que escucho fue la voz de Roxanne pidiéndole que resistiera, y un segundo después, las sirenas de una ambulancia y de varias patrullas de policía. No recordó nada mas antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado y sin recordar absolutamente nada, pero luego, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente todos juntos y de golpe, tanto que le llegaron a dar dolor de cabeza. Todo se veía fuera de foco y no podía alcanzar a distinguir nada, y por el momento no podía captar ningún sonido, todo estaba silencioso, y por ese momento creyó estar solo. Pero, una vez que logro ver bien, se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni en su habitación ni en su amada guarida, todo era blanco y con un tenue olor a anestesia, medicina contra el dolor y sangre, <em>su<em> sangre, pero no se dio cuenta de eso en ese instante. No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado ni quien lo llevo tampoco, todo lo que recordaba era estar en un lugar lleno de gente, Roxanne vestida de blanco y próxima a casarse, que hermosa se veía, pero el novio, ese si que era un problema, no podía creer lo malo que era, y la sangre, esa fue la peor parte, su mejor amigo gritando preocupado y la gente alrededor de el. Definitivamente lo peor que a cualquiera le puede pasar.

Movió su cabeza, pero su cuello se resintió y le dolió un poco, como si fuera una eternidad desde que hiciera trabajar los músculos de esa parte de su cuerpo por ultima vez, y ahí pudo ver a alguien sentado en una silla justo a su lado, mas o menos a medio metro de su cama. Por fin capto un sonido, y eran sus leves sollozos que salían de su garganta, quizás porque ya había llorado tanto que eso era todo lo que podía hacer ya. No podía ver su cara, ya que estaba cabizbaja, pero pudo verla una vez que la levanto un momento para pasarse por milésima vez el pañuelo por ella. No entendía que hacia allí, y dudo por varios segundos si hablarle o no, quizás su voz la calmaría y dejaría de sollozar. Finalmente lo hizo, a ver que pasaba.

Megamente: ¿Roxanne?

Roxanne (sorprendida): -lo mira- ¿Megamente? No puede ser, estas despierto

Megamente (confundido): Si, eso parece –trata de sentarse, pero se lleva una mano a la cabeza- Ay, mi cabeza, siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión de _corga _por encima

Roxanne sonrió al escucharlo pronunciar mal, habían pasado días desde que lo había hecho por ultima vez. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero se contuvo, lo ultimo que quería era agobiarlo con preguntas, así que dejo que se acostumbrara a estar despierto, y esperaba que su herida estuviera sanando bien. Le habían puesto muchos litros de sangre, y ya estaba de nuevo con ese bonito color azul vivo en su piel.

Megamente: Roxanne, no me lo vas a creer, tuve el sueño mas extraño de toda mi vida. Estabas por casarte con un maniático que casi te mata, pero llegue a interrumpir todo, los dos peleamos y yo recibí la apuñalada y...

Roxanne: No fue un sueño

Megamente: ¿Qué?

Roxanne: Que no fue un sueño, fue real. Nigel te enterró un puñal por tratar de arrebatárselo para defenderme, y te desangraste como loco, casi moriste, la ambulancia llego como un minuto después junto con una patrulla, y se llevaron a Nigel a la jefatura. El alcaide me lo contó todo, dijo que había estado preso por 15 años por asesinar a su antigua novia de la misma manera en que casi me mata a mi y casi te mata a ti. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, lo encerraron de nuevo con aun mas seguridad que antes y le dieron cinco cadenas perpetuas, no lo veremos en un largo, largo tiempo

Megamente: Es mejor no confiarse tanto, yo tengo ochenta cadenas perpetuas mas que eso y me escapo todo el tiempo

Roxanne: Pero tu nunca has matado a nadie, con el se aseguraran de tener la mejor tecnología para vigilarlo y que así no logre escapar nunca

Megamente: Pero eso es genial ¿por qué estas tan triste?

Roxanne: Cuando volví a casa gracias a que Servil me llevo en el auto invisible, quise tratar de dormir, ni siquiera me importo como quedo el vestido de mi madre o lo que hubiera pasado con Nigel, todo lo que quería era borrar esas horribles imágenes de mi mente, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que muy tarde en la noche quise volver a ver el video que me diste. Instale el programa y pude verlo, ahí pude ver mejor que antes que todo lo que me dijiste, hasta lo mas mínimo, había sido verdad. Me sentía horrible, y sabia que si morías por toda la sangre que perdiste, jamás me habría podido perdonar por haber dejado que una cosa así le pasara a alguien que luego me di cuenta me importa mucho. Me quede aquí en el hospital vigilando hasta que despertaras, me dijeron que estarías bien, pero no le hice caso a los doctores, quería estar aquí cuando abrieras los ojos

Megamente: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Roxanne: Cuatro días, dijeron que hubieras muerto si te hubieran traído solo un minuto mas tarde, según el doctor te salvaste de milagro, la herida era muy profunda y muy grande

Megamente de pronto sintió algo que presionaba en el lugar donde recordaba que había estado el cuchillo clavado, se quito la manta, se levanto el pijama y ahí pudo ver un enorme vendaje que le recorría buena parte del abdomen. El dolor ya estaba casi desaparecido y se sentía mucho mejor, pero sabia bien que nunca podría olvidar lo que ocurrió ese espantoso día que había empezado tan feliz para Roxanne, y sabia que el que Nigel ahora estuviera encerrado para siempre no quitaba todo lo que había provocado, pero estaba tranquilo, ya no podría cuasar mas daño, y tanto Ágata como el padre de esa familia ahora podrían descansar en paz.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos en la habitación, hasta que de pronto el sonido de unos pesados pies se fueron acercando. Alguien abrió la puerta, y Servil asomo su cabeza, sonriendo y mostrando todos sus afilados dientes al ver que su amo se encontraba bien.

Servil: Disculpen si es mal momento, si quieren puedo volver luego

Megamente: ¿Cómo crees? Entra Servil, ya estoy mucho mejor, luego de dormir cuatro días no podría sentirme mas descansado

Servil: Traje a un par de personas que querían agradecerle señor ¿los hago pasar?

Megamente: Esta bien

Roxanne no entendía muy bien que a quienes se refería, y ahí pudo ver entrar a sus padres. Era claro que habían estado muy preocupados luego de todo lo que paso, y no podían irse sin antes darle las gracias al hombre que le salvo la vida a su única hija. Ella los recibió a ambos con un abrazo, luego de todos esos días en el hospital no había tenido la oportunidad de llamarlos ni nada.

Roxanne: Mamá, disculpa que tu vestido haya quedado estropeado, no fue mi intención que quedara así

Natalie: ¿Estas bromeando hija? Lo que me importa es que tu estés bien, las cosas materiales no importan, además, nos alegra que Megamente también se encuentre bien, no podríamos estarle mas agradecidos luego de lo que hizo

Arnold: Yo siempre supe que ese villano sentía algo por ti, sino, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo por ti mi amor

Roxanne (avergonzada): ¡Papá!

Arnold: Lo que digo es verdad, además, apenas vi a ese chico sospechaba que había algo raro en el, pero no quería decirte nada, pensé que solo eran cosas de la edad, aun así siempre supe que Megamente era el hombre indicado para ti

Natalie: No digas eso Arnold, ¿no ves que no es momento?

Arnold: Bueno, yo solo decía

Ambos se pusieron a discutir levemente, todo justo en frente de Roxanne y Megamente, y ella solo le dijo con la mirada que lamentaba todo eso, pero el le respondió de la misma forma que todo estaba bien. Servil observo esa escena, era claro que entre su amo y la señorita Ritchie había algo muy fuerte, y estaba feliz porque todo hubiera terminado bien. Todos esos meses de temor y de idear planes para descubrir a Fisher como el asesino que era por fin habían quedado en el pasado, ya todo podría ser mejor, pero luego de que al villano le dieran el alta del hospital y pasados unos meses en que todo pudo ser tranquilo, Roxanne se encontraba en su departamento, pensando en donde estaría Megamente. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que le había dicho por teléfono que iría a buscarla para su cita y aun no había llegado. De pronto, escucho a alguien entrar por su ventana, temiendo que pudiera tratarse de lo que estaba pensando, y antes de voltearse, no supo mas de ella.

Abrió los ojos y escucho de nuevo todos los típicos sonidos de la guarida de su villano favorito, pero no estaba ni con esa maloliente bolsa sobre su cabeza ni atada a la silla, sino que recostada sobre un suave sillón. Escucho a Megamente darle ordenes a un cerebot para que terminara con unas decoraciones que estaban colocando en su guarida, y se le veía enojado, al parecer porque el indisciplinado androide no quería escuchar a su amo. Finalmente debió subirse en los hombros de Servil y hacerlo el mismo, ya que no tenia tiempo para todo eso.

Servil: Señor ¿seguro que todo estará listo a tiempo? El efecto del spray puede que este por acabarse

Megamente: Descuida Servil, recuerda que esta nueva versión esta hecha para durar tres horas, todavía nos queda mucho tiempo

Roxanne: -vuelve a recostarse y se hace la dormida-

Megamente: -la mira- ¿Lo ves? Esta dormida, apenas despierte, le daré la sorpresa

Servil no quería decirle a su amo que se había equivocado de lata y que sin querer había usado la versión que solo duraba 1 hora en lugar de la nueva que duraba el triple, pero como ella aun estaba durmiendo, quizás no seria tan malo.

Megamente: Listo, ya quedo en su sitio –se baja-. Ahora, debemos apagar las luces, y cuando despierte, salimos de nuestro escondite y la sorprendemos

Servil: Entendido señor –apaga todos los interruptores-

Ambos se quedaron en sus respectivos escondites, y Megamente desde el suyo planeaba en su mente todo lo que debía decirle. No era mucho ni tampoco le costo memorizarlo, pero no quería equivocarse por culpa de los nervios, pero no sabia que Roxanne estaba despierta y desde el sillón lo vio todo mientras ellos no la miraban. Ella por su parte, no quiso arruinarles el plan, así que fingió despertarse.

Roxanne: -se estira- Vaya, que buen sueño –ve a su alrededor- Que raro ¿por qué esta todo tan oscuro? Quizás no haya nadie, bueno, si es así me iré y vendré cuando Megamente si este en casa –se levanta-

Megamente: -le hace una seña a Servil-

De pronto, todas las luces se encendieron, dejando al descubierto todo lo que el villano y su mejor amigo habían planeado. Una enorme pancarta que decía _Te amo Roxanne_ y el villano elegantemente vestido, para sorpresa de ella, de una forma increíblemente similar a la del sueño que tuvo tres meses antes, la única diferencia es que la flor de su solapa era una rosa blanca en vez de una flor azul. De verdad que todo se veía genial, y justificaba su retraso, ya que en serio la dejo con la boca abierta. Pero, antes de poder decirle nada, el villano trono los dedos, y la misma cerebot rosa que Roxanne había visto en aquel sueño bajo con una almohada, la cual tenia una pequeña cajita, y el la tomo. Se arrodillo en frente de ella, y antes de preguntárselo, se aseguro de que todo estuviera bien.

Megamente: Roxanne, se que quizás pienses que es muy pronto, no hemos salido por el mismo tiempo que tu y Fi... que ese sujeto lo hicieron, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad me importas y de verdad te amo. La cicatriz que me quedo luego de ese horrendo día todavía me molesta un poco, pero me ayuda a recordar que de no ser por lo que hice, tu quizás no estarías aquí y ese hombre estaría libre en vez de estar encerrado donde pertenece. No quiero que estemos separados nunca mas, por eso –abre la cajita y se ve que es un anillo con una piedra azul- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Roxanne estaba con la boca abierta, en serio no se esperaba una cosa así, ahora si que estaba sorprendida. Se conmovió por el tacto que Megamente tuvo al no mencionar el nombre de ese monstruo, y se maravillo por el anillo que le estaba mostrando, el cual era sencillo pero hermoso, y se notaba que estaba hecho a mano aunque no tuviera las púas y el cuero que tanto le gustaba usar a el en todas sus creaciones. Pero despejo su mente un segundo, el estaba esperando una respuesta y no iba a dejarlo así. Le sonrió con todavía mas alegría que la que sintió cuando ese mentiroso se lo propuso, y antes de que el siquiera le regresara el gesto, le respondió fuertemente con un si, como queriendo que la escucharan hasta la luna. Lo abrazo antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse, mientras que su mejor amigo miraba la escena, feliz y a punto de llorar porque su amo pudiera por fin estar con la chica que había amado desde hace años.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y no invitaron a mucha gente, pero por supuesto que los padres de Roxanne y los _tíos_ de Megamente en la prisión junto con el alcaide estaban invitados, mientras que el pobre sacerdote intentaba no desmayarse del miedo mientras la oficiaba. Ambos habían escrito sus votos, y una vez que hubieron terminado y ya estuvieran oficialmente casados, Roxanne se le tiro encima a su nuevo esposo, dándole un enorme beso y hablándole luego al oído, para que solo el la oyera.

Roxanne: Muchas gracias

Megamente: ¿Por qué?

Roxanne: Porque me salvaste la vida

FIN


	10. Epílogo

_Ya han pasado tres meses desde que ese condenado villano de cabeza enorme me envió de por vida a este agujero lleno de ratas. Solo se que mientras mas tiempo pase, mas cerca estaré de largarme de aquí, no pienso volver a tirar parte de mi vida aquí por culpa de alguien mas, seguiré buscando chicas bobas a las cuales engañar hasta encontrar una con suficiente fortuna para poder vivir despreocupado toda mi vida, aunque eso me lleve 50 años._

_Apenas y me dejan tener cosas dentro de esta podrida celda, la cual esta monitoreada cada hora de cada infame día que sigo preso. El diario sobre el cual escribo lo analizaron una y mil veces para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna sustancia extraña en sus hojas o que el papel de estas no fueran lo bastante filosas como para atacar a un guardia con ellas, y el lápiz también lo revisaron, para que no fuera a traer nada dentro del repuesto de tinta. No me quejo con esos idiotas uniformados únicamente porque se que mi tiempo aquí ya se esta agotando, así que los dejare hacer lo que quieran, luego me las arreglare para hacer que paguen, solo necesito ir a la cocina sin que lo noten luego de escaparme de mi celda y buscar algo lo bastante brillante y afilado como para convencerlos de no meterse conmigo y permitir que me fugue. Pobres, de seguro eso hará que pierdan su trabajo, pero no me importa, deberían sentirse afortunados de que no los degollé._

Guardia: ¡Fisher! ¡Quiero las luces apagadas en cinco minutos, o harás que todo el pasillo se quede sin electricidad, ya estas advertido!

Nigel: ¡Enseguida acabo, solo déjeme escribir esto!

Guardia: -se va-

Nigel (en voz baja): Estúpido, aun no se como lo he logrado para contenerme y no buscar algo lo antes posible para cortarle el cuello.

_Esta mañana, cuando me entregaron el diario luego de analizarlo también, me entere de la boda de Roxanne con ese idiota. Había sido privada, solo con los mas íntimos, pero un periodista conocido de ella había logrado conseguir la primicia sin que lo supiera. ¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera muerto luego de toda la sangre que perdió gracias a mi? Debieron haberlo dejado morir, y así ellos también se hubieran librado de un problema. Como sea, que ella se quede con este inútil, me asegurare de irme cuanto antes del país para estar seguro de no tener problemas con la ley. Debo hacer algo para que mi siguiente victima no sepa nada de mi, y creo que el ser un extranjero lo hará todo mucho mas fácil, solo espero no toparme con otro entrometido mas que arruine mis planes como paso aquí._

Nigel: -saca una caja y de ella saca un objeto extraño- Perfecto, fue difícil pero logre meter esto de contrabando, me será de mucha ayuda en mi escape de aquí –la vuelve a poner en su sitio-

_Pero bueno, aunque ese ridículo alíen azul me haya causado tantos problemas, por lo menos podrá compensármelo ayudándome a salir de aquí, es una lastima que el no lo sepa, pero se lo haré saber algún día y de algún modo si es que nos volvemos a topar. Ya pronto será hora de apagar todo, y mañana quieren que me presente de nuevo a hacer trabajos a la comunidad con otros presos mas, como limpiar calles, y de regreso hacer placas de autos. Me enferman esas tonterías, como si de verdad me interesara por los lugares donde pasan esos malditos autos o los desperdicios de metal que se usan en ellos para identificarlos, en tanto menos deba hacer por esta asquerosa gente mucho mejor. Mi escape será en solo algunas horas, cuando los demás estén durmiendo y los guardias de turno ya estén cansados por la hora y estén por irse, me asegurare de no hacer ruido, pero creo que el objeto que me facilito mi amigo Megamente podrá ayudarme un poco con eso._

Guardia: ¡Muy bien Fisher, ya pasaron los cinco minutos, fuera luces!

Todo el pasillo quedo completamente oscuro, y el guardia le dijo a todos que gracias a Fisher, estarían sin electricidad por toda la próxima semana. Entre todos hubo expresiones de descontento y comentarios furiosos y otros sarcásticos, y muchos le aseguraron que el estar aislado no le serviría de nada, que irían a buscarlo y lo golpearían hasta que pidiera perdón por su estupidez. Nigel sonrió ante su ingenuidad, su fuga seria exitosa, y para cuando esos bobos delincuentes de segunda lo fueran a buscar, el ya se encontraría a salvo muchos cientos de miles de kilómetros al norte del mundo. Guardo su diario, porque ya no podría escribir con la oscuridad, pero al mismo tiempo esta le servia para poder preparar su maleta, metiendo en ella ropa para poder deshacerse de ese ridículo uniforme de prisión una vez llegara al aeropuerto, además de un pasaporte falso que había mandado hacer no mucho tiempo atrás en caso de necesitarlo, pero lo mas importante de todo, el _regalo _que Megamente le había dado para poder facilitar su escape de ese lugar.

Durmió unas horas, y su alarma sonó cuando dieron las 4 AM. Apenas sonó la apago, para que nadie mas fuera a escuchar nada, y por suerte así fue. Tomo su maleta y el pequeño aparato robado directamente de la guarida de Megamente cuando el y Servil habían ido a su casa aquella vez para arruinar su traje de novio. Sonrió para si mismo pensando en lo extraño que debió haber sido para el villano el que no sirviera, pensó que solo robarlo habría sido suficiente, pero dejar uno falso fue lo mejor, para cubrir sus huellas.

Abrió cada cerradura con cuidado y ninguna de estas hizo ruido alguno, tal como se suponía, y se aseguro de que ningún guardia lo viera, por lo que estaba seguro de calcular cuanto tiempo tardaba cada uno en dar una vuelta completa en su ronda nocturna, y atravesaba y abría la puerta antes de que se completara ese tiempo, y pudo lograrlo por fin. Se saco el uniforme detrás de unos arbustos y lo dejo ahí tirado antes de cambiarse de ropa, además de ponerse una gorra y cortarse el cabello con unas tijeras que había sacado unos minutos antes del lugar donde suponía debía estar el guardia.

Se fue hasta el aeropuerto en autobús, y nadie lo reconoció gracias a su improvisado disfraz. Tomo el primer avión que de dirigía hasta la Columbia Británica en Canadá, y nadie lo reconoció tampoco ni cuando compro el boleto ni cuando abordo el avión, hasta ese momento su huida había salido muy bien, y en solo 10 horas estaría empezando una nueva vida, sin que nadie sospechara nada y sin que nadie supiera quien era en verdad.

Dos horas después de que Nigel se fuera de la prisión, era hora de que fueran a despertar a los presos para empezar sus labores comunitarias, y cuando llegaran a la celda de el, descubrieron que esta estaba completamente vacía.

Guardia: ¡Alcaide, alcaide! ¡Venga pronto!

Alcaide: -llega corriendo- ¿Qué ocurre Peterson? Mas vale que sea...

Guardia: El recluso 563901 no esta en su celda

Alcaide: ¿Qué cosa?

Guardia: Así es, y las cámaras están destrozadas, no podemos ver como fue que lo hizo

Alcaide: Ese desgraciado... ¡llamen a la policía de inmediato, podría estar en la ciudad todavía!

Guardia 2: -llega con algo en las manos- ¡Alcaide, mire lo que encontramos afuera! –le muestra el uniforme y los trozos de cabello-

Alcaide: ¿Cómo es posible que se hubiera fugado?

Guardia 2: No sabemos, buscamos indicios en las puertas de que hubieran sido forzadas, pero no los hay, parece que simplemente las hubiera abierto y se fuera como quien entra y sale de su casa

Alcaide: ¿Y destrozo todas las cámaras? ¿No quedo ni siquiera una sola en buen estado?

Guardia 2: Pues la ultima no logro destrozarla del todo, y pudimos rescatar algo del video

El alcaide y los dos guardias fueron a la sala de video para revisar la cinta, y se fijaron de que aunque hubiera estática y fueran solo algunos segundos, podía verse claramente cuando Nigel usaba un extraño objeto similar a una llave que no producía ningún ruido al momento de abrir una puerta. Esa era la razón por la que no lo escucharon, y también por que Megamente no había podido abrir la puerta de su casa aquella vez.

Alcaide: -suspira de frustración- Muchachos, esto es gravísimo, ese criminal debía haber estado preso para siempre, tenemos que atraparlo lo antes posible

Guardia: ¿Pero como lo haremos?

Alcaide: Contacta al FBI, la CIA, a todos los que sean necesarios, no quiero que quede piedra en este mundo sin levantar hasta que lo encontremos, así nos tome toda la vida –ve que no hacen nada por unos segundos- ¡¿Qué diablos esperan? ¡Vayan ahora mismo! ¡Y díganle a Metro Man que haga un patrullaje aéreo, podría no ser tarde aun para atraparlo antes de que se vaya de la ciudad.

Guardias: ¡Si señor!

Pero ya era tarde. En un avión, a 10 mil metros sobre el suelo y a 20 mil de distancia de la ciudad, estaba un hombre de aspecto siniestro que se preparaba para llegar a su destino, mientras que la gente de ese pobre país no sabia lo que les aguardaba. Desde el momento en que pisara el país, seria ahora Steven Nicholas Miller, un sencillo contador de una empresa pequeña. Ya tenia todos sus papeles falsos listos, de esa forma estaría a salvo.

Ocho horas mas tarde el avión llego a su destino y los pasajeros bajaron, y Nigel, o mas bien Steven, estaba tan absorto viendo y estudiando bien sus nuevos documentos, que no se fijo en una chica que iba algo complicada con sus maletas justo en frente de el, y choco con ella, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso.

Chica: -se levanta- Oh Dios, como lo siento señor, deje que lo ayude a levantarse

_Steven: _No, estoy bien –se levanta también-. Fue mi culpa ¿no quiere que la ayude con sus cosas? Parece muy complicada con ellas

Chica: No gracias, no es necesario, por favor no se moleste

_Steven: _-toma algunas- No es molestia, deje que la acompañe ¿alguien la espera señorita...?

Chica: Ortega, Samantha Ortega. Y no, estoy sola, vengo de vacaciones y no conozco a nadie aquí todavía

_Steven: _Bueno, deje entonces que la guíe, conozco bien este país y me encantaría servirle de guía. Por cierto, yo soy Steven Miller, y trabajo en una empresa de seguros que queda no muy lejos de aquí

Samantha: Bueno, gracias... um... señor Miller...

_Steven: _Dime Steven solamente, y luego de esto podríamos ir a tomar un café si estas de acuerdo

Samantha: Me parece perfecto

Dos meses mas tarde, Samantha decidió quedarse a vivir en Canadá, llamo a su familia y le dijo que no regresaría a Estados Unidos, ya que había encontrado novio y detestaba tener que pedirle que se fuera con ella, así que lo mejor seria que ella fuera quien se quedara. Y pasados otros cinco meses fue su boda, _Steven _y ella fueron a las Bahamas de luna de miel. Ambos se fueron en el avión para estar allí por tres semanas, pero al volver... solo uno de ellos llego al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Bueno, gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, es genial para una escritora que aprecian su trabajo, para que pueda haber mas de el. Estoy segura de que mas de alguno quedo con la duda de por que Megamente no logro usar su llave esa vez, asi que bueno, aqui esta la explicacion, queria asegurarme de no acabar sin antes dejar todo aclarado y ningun cabo suelto. Por favor comenten y nos vemos en un futuro fic, bye ;)<strong>


End file.
